Millennia Sands: Past Revealed
by Midnight Marauder
Summary: **HIATUS** Prequel to "What Might Have Happened" series. Hawkins, Motou, and Bakura awaken everyones favorite mystery, Shadi. From him they find themselves hearing the story of the first Millennium Item Holders.
1. A, Discoveries

__

A special thanks to Antikia Lighten, my Beta, for helping keep this in check and going.

~*^^*~

****

MILLENNIA SANDS: PASTS REVEALED

__

~*^^*~

****

A. DISCOVERIES

The sun was blaring above them, making sure all the desert wanderers knew it was noon. A camp of tents circled around the site could have made an onlooker think they were a merchant tribe... except for the nicely dressed asian men standing around a sand covered object in the ground.

These men had stumbled upon the find of a lifetime...

The stone door was shadowed by their shadows as heiroglypics were engraved upon the smooth, unweathered surface with the Eye of Ra glaring up at the heavens to mark where a Child of the Gods may now rest. The Eye was glaring at those who wished to disturb what it was put there to guard.

Solomon Motou ran his fingers over the stone, his fingertips barely touching the ancient markings as he stared at them in awe. The center circle had seven objects carved around the circle, the Eye in the center, heiroglypics surrounding each item in a smaller circle, and then seven markings that could have been names. "Amazing." Kage Bakura whispered as he looked it over and started to mark down things in his well worn leather bound notebook for further reference.

They had just found the find of a century! An undiscovered Pharaoh from a time that was forgotten... forgotten to everyone and shunned by the predecessors to the Throne of Khemet- the Throne of Ancient Egypt.

Professor Arthur Hawkins stood above them with a smile on his face. "Well, my friends, shall we have the door removed and enter the tomb tonight or leave it for when the press start their stampede and remove many things we could possibly study?" he asked with his hands on his hips.

"We go in _now_." Kage stated as they stood up. "The press will annoy the hell out of us."

"They will also press for everything to be photographed and want to touch it and ask idiotic questions." Solomon stated as they agreed.

"Open it!" Hawkins stated as they backed away for the workers to remove it... instead they fell to their knees around the door and bowed their heads. "Why are you not removing the door?" the old man snapped as the leader frowned upon him.

"The door is sacred, kind sir." he stated with a polite bow. "It says 'This is where the Guardian of the Dark Pharaoh lies till awakened' and the men respect those marked down by the Dark Pharaoh."

"Who?" Solomon asked curiously, interrupting a yelling match that was about to start.

"He saved the world from a corrupt game, saved it at the expense of his own life and those that helped him." he stated seriously as Arthur huffed and Kage was out of reach, to far into his notes. "Those who disturb this tomb may not live to tell the tale."

"Bah! Curses and such hookey." Arthur stated, gaining a glare from Solomon and the guide.

"No curses, sir, a guardian creature that sleeps within guards something of great power and yet a great burden." his guide protested in fear. "A creature that sleeps and does not wish to be awakened but by his master!"

"Bah! Hogwash."

****

!*^^*!

The darkness of the tomb was still held as was the silence. A groan was heard in the room as movement soon followed, but nothing big. Footsteps soon followed before the tourches in the closed room were lit, spreading light upon the heiroglyphic covered walls and columns. In the center of the room a golden sarcofagus sat surrounded by nothing but the carved walls and magically lit torches.

"Impatient mortals." he muttered coldly as his blue eyes narrowed in anger. "Hoping to find something to sell."

He felt the pent up anger after the terrible troubles in the now past...

His grandchildren, lover, friends, family... gone due to jealousy.

"Well then, I shall give them what they want..." he stated with a sadistic grin as he waited for them to remove the door and enter his domain.

!*^^*!

As the sunset and the lights were on, shinning brightly upon the stone and the workers, but the desert didn't warm the area. The shadows kept it cold, but not enough for the people to shiver. The heavy shadows was reminding them of what they were doing and what they were getting involved in.

Minutes later the door had been removed as the imposing darkness welcomed them, many of the workers drawing back and muttered their prayers and asked for mercy upon them for what they allowed to happen. Hawkins rolled his eyes and pulled out his flashlight as the other two followed, intellectual curiousity driving them more then the prospect of gold and riches.

As the enterance started to blend with the corridor, the group came upon the torch lit room.

"Welcome, mortals, to the resting place of the Guardian." a voice stated as the three jumped like an caffine hyped cat and turned to face the turban man with blue eyes. "Here lies the death of all those that seek the few things that taint ones soul, or the knowledge of the past so it may not happen again."

__

~*^^*~


	2. B, Enter Shadi the Guardian

__

~*^^*~

****

B. ENTER SHADI, THE GUARDIAN

The three Japanese Archeologists stared at the obviously pure blooded Egyptian man in white robes and turban. He radiated mystery, yet also hostility towards them, as his impossibly sky blue eyes bored into them... daring them to say something or move. "How is it possible you are down here?" Kage Bakura asked, adjusting his hat nervously as the others were still entranced by the man.

"This is where I have rested since the downfall of my grandson-in-law, since the death of my wife, and the death of the others I cherished." he stated coldly as Solomon Motou glanced at the sarcofagus and then the walls. "My own imprisonment until the gods deemed me worthy to find them again, even with the burden I carry in order to insure the safety of this world."

"That would mean--"

"Your over four millennia old!" Arthur Hawkins spoke up with a smile. He knew that he could profit from this because before him stood the only man that survived millennia and witnessed much that any person would love to get their hands on. Oh yes, this man...

"Correct." he replied with a nod.

"You spoke of a downfall, sir..." Solomon started, ignoring Arthur's glare of contempt and Kage's characteristic nervousness due to the serious situation.

"My name is Shadi, I was the High Advisor to the Pharaoh after his marriage to my graddaughter." he stated moitoning to the walls of the room. "The downfall is in the heiroglyphics I inscribed over time, seeing many choose to forget the sacrifice of their souls to save our present world from darkness. Ungrateful mortals." He narrowed his eyes, shifting to give each a stare that could freeze even Gozaburo Kaiba in his tracks. "Read what you wish, take what you may, but don't touch the sarcophagus."

Nearly two hours later, the trhee gave up in frustration. Aruther because he felt Shadi watching his every move when he neared the gold or the sarcophagus, Kage because he was naturally paranoid when it came to sublime threats, and Solomon because he couldn't find a beginning to the history inscribed upon the walls and columns that surrounded them.

"I give up!" Solomon declared, causing his two companions to jump in surprise.

"Criminy, Solomon, give us some warning when your going to shout!" Kage retorted with a glare while holding a hand to his rapidly beating heart. "What are you giving up on?"

"Finding the start of this damnable story, it's nearly impossible!" he complained as Arthur was silent and Shadi could have been said to be looking rather amused about the situation. "It would take numerous years, even a few decades, to translate everything and then get it into order!"

"Then I would have to tell you what I have written, that is if you have time enough to sit through it." Shadi replied from his corner, his tone almost betraying his amusement with the three. "If you are through with eyeing the gold and such, then yes I will tell you."

"There is time." Arthur bit out coldly, trying to mask his true intentions.

"Good... good..." their mysterious companion stated with a nod. "Now let us start our tale of the Forgotten Ones."

~*^^*~


	3. C, In the Beginning

__

~*^^*~

****

C. IN THE BEGINNING...

"Before you begin this... tale... may we take it to one of the tents set up above?" Arthur asked sincerly, shocking his two associates, as Shadi nodded.

"Whatever you wish." he replied with a bow. It was after that they led him towards the enterance, now exit, of the tomb. "But, my words still stand. No other shall disturb this tomb without my permission."

"Of course, Shadi." Kage replied as they walked past shivering and praying workers and towards one of the tents.

"You all shall make sure none enter." Shadi told them coldly as many agreed and went to stand, or sit, guard at the orders of the scary man with blue eyes.

!*^^*!

Shadi took five minutes to browse the makeshift dwelling, after marvelling at the changing sky he had so long ago forgotten during his time of solitude. The three old men had already set out to get themselvfes situated for the rather lengthy tale he was about to share with them, only after he could stop staring at a picture in a simple frame. The picture had three young ones in it, all three of which he remembered.

A tall brunette with ice blue eyes wearing a long coat was smiling as a girl with long tri-colored hair and rather happy violet eyes had her arms thrown around his neck as he held her, trying to stop her from falling he guessed. The third was the dark haired boy that was considerably younger then the rest as he was pulling on the girl's hair. "Nepha..." he whispered, touching the familiar image of his dead granddaughter as a few tears could be seen in his eyes.

"I see you found the picture of my graddaughter and her oldest friend." Solomon stated as Shadi looked up at the gray haired man. "My granddaughter Yugi Motou and her close friend Seto Kaiba and his younger brother Mokuba Kaiba." he stated as the turbaned egyptian sighed.

"So alike, you and I." he muttered, sitting the picture down and facing the other two. "Then let us begin then."

!*^^*!

In the East, Amazon Clans battled against unknown forces... to this day I still can't recall what the war was about or against or even where. My wife's sister summoned her to send her few best to aide them, then again she more likely blackmailed my darling wife with guilt. She sent two, because of the growing threat the Desert Amazons were facing and they needed the others.

Nepha Yugi, one of the strongest fighters and one of the best healers, volunteered to go and aide their clan sisters. With her was a man named Amon Malik, her close friend and blood brother of sorts. They left on the journey just as many other events were unraveling... such as the High Preist discovering where his lost siblings were, but that is not relevent to anything I have written down... that happened before my records...

****

!*^^*!

!*^^*!

"Gods be damned orders!" raged a man with tri-colored hair that was spiked in a crown aroudn his head as a golden crown with the Eye of Ra on it was visable circling his forehead. This man is the Pharaoh of Khemet, Pharaoh Yami, the man said to be a God among his people sent to guide them in their ways and to protect them. "Not a chance of rest without some advisor telling me to marry and produce an heir, what do they want me to do? Wipe the dust from my harem and never leave my chambers?" he snarled as his high guard, Marik, watched from the door of the throne room.

"Pardon me saying, your highness, but you have a better chance at dying then producing an heir with them." he replied with a shiver of fear. He seen some of the women that the Advisors had put into that off limits place on the other side of the palace, and his oath at the beginning when he first seen them still stood. 

That oath was that if an royal heir was ever produced from them, he'd become a eunch in the Eastern Courts.

Marik stood nearly six foot tall, well built and well marked for his standing as guard and army commander. His unusal platinum gold hair was in wild spikes about his head as light violet eyes betrayed his hostility to most people. No one crossed him unless they had to and even then they were careful where they stepped. Most visiting kingdoms Queens and Princesses usually flirted or tried to lure him away, but they never could.

"Your highness!" a voice screeched as both flinched.

"I need a day away from these troubles, nagging annoyances, and... distractions." he stated, standing up and signaling his guard to follow him as he retreated towards the gardens where one of the Priests would more likely be enjoying the afternoon.

They disappeared through a secret passage just as a woman with blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair came charging in. She wasn't praticularly attractive, nor seductive in any way possible... unless you were in prison for most of your life. Her revealing clothes didn't help the eye much, until you tried to go blind because of her.

This woman is Anzu, part of the Pharaoh's Harem and one of the most annoying women in all of Khemet. She was also one of the most obessive or presistent to get what _she_ wanted at all costs.

!*^^*!

The High Priest, Seto, was in the gardens reading a letter from his newly found sister in the gardens where none entered because they were the private place of the Pharaoh and usually a few others. Only the servants usually entered, but they had orders and reason to.

The Priest stood taller then all with cold blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. Most women fell to pieces around him, or fell to pieces due to his arctic glare. He was very anti-social and hated to be messed around with, but enjoyed the games and challenges. "Seto!" a voice barked as he turned to face the Pharaoh and his guard. He smirked, knowing full well what this meant.

"So our dear Anzu has escaped her holding pen yet again?" he asked as Yami glared at his old friend. "Or is it more?"

"It is more." Yami growled as Marik rolled his eyes. Why did he have to be present for this? "Nagging advisors, annoying wenches, the damned theif Kourage, and---"

"Sounds like someone is frustrated in more ways then one." the Priest stated with knowledge of the double meaning that went with his words as Marik blinked in surprise, wishing he could now escape. "What do you want me to do? Your the Pharaoh."

"Let us go with you on your visit to your sister." Yami stated, ignoring his baiting comment, as he remembered the favor asked of him nearly a week before for a small leave of absence to do so. "Get away for sometime before taking on the challenges that accompany the troublesome company I have no other choice to keep."

"As you wish." Seto stated with a bow. "We leave tomorrow morning then."

'Oh no, that means I get to see _my_ _darling_ sister too. Why has Ra damned me today?' Marik mused as he followed the Pharaoh from the gardens. He knew that this was the beginning to one terrible week and it had only started.

~*^^*~


	4. D, Oasis of Isis

After a prolonged wait… it's back! Sorry for the wait! 

D. OASIS OF ISIS 

The Amazon tribe lived on one of the biggest, most lush oasis near the Nile River. Huts and the bustling life gave the illusion of a tropical paradise. Oddly dressed women and a few men kept busy across the sands, a few hiding up in the paradise's trees, and children cheered and played among the groups.

Seto, Yami, and poor Marik road in under their cloak of normalcy as many watched them wearily. Apparently, most of the women didn't trust outside men... or visitors... or anyone that looked like this trio. Maybe they just didn't like men in general, minus the ones that could defeat them in battle. That was usually another thing all together.

"Brother!" a female with copper hair shouted as Seto held the reigns of the horse and caught his sister. He was surprised, like the rest, as she laughed and kissed his cheek. "You made it, that is good."

"Well, look what came riding in." a cold voice stated as a black haired and eyed woman stood with her arms crossed and her face set in a disapproving look.

"Ishizu." Marik stated equally cold with not a look of anything towards her. Yami was confused by these two, but didn't say a word. It was bad enough that the woman was trying to kill him by glaring and he didn't need to give her reason to.

"What are you so giddy about?" Seto demanded as she laughed.

"Mokuba and I's savior is returning today with the Clan's Elder!" she stated as Ishizu looked surprised. "Didn't you know, Ishizu?" That got her a death glare as the hostile Ishizu moved on. "Come on! Dinner will be ready soon and they will soon be back !"

!!

Seto watched as his twin sister, Lyrel, bounce around in preparation of dinner as Mokuba was sitting by him. Yami was taking in the place as Marik seemed to be wishing for something to happen. Then a horn echoed in the distance followed by others from the trees. "The Warriors return!" Lyrel declared happily as the three looked confused at her dance. "Nepha's returning! After five years in the forests she's returning to us!" The disguised Pharaoh, Priest, and Guard were still sitting with them as a few Amazons and their sisters came from wherever they were... just as Lyrel started her excited dance.

"Who?" Marik asked as his sister seemed pleased, which made him very weary.

"Nepha Yugi, the one we Chose to travel to the other tribes and help fight beside our sisters." Ishizu replied proudly. "The Elders haven't heard of the few that went that far! Even her blood-brother went."

"They are here!" another stated as the pounding of hooves was drowned out by cheering.

Nepha Yugi was rather beautiful in her innocent way, which attracted many men to her. Her long tri-colored hair was down with a circlet of silver that held a garnet on her forehead set in silver as two silver braids were held at her temples with her own blonde bangs intertwined. Her top was strapless and tight with armor holding her bust up as her flat stomach was visible. The skirt started around her waist with a thick silver belt that held the layered black material, one layer to her thighs, another to her knees and the last to her ankles, as silver rings circled her throat, upper arms, wrists, and ankles and a quiver of arrows and bow were slung over her shoulder. Her violet eyes were lined in black and amused as she dismounted and glanced around.

The group watched as she bowed to the elders and pulled a package from her saddle bags and presented it to them. They bowed and went off as she patted the horse and sent it off. Behind her stood a cloaked figure that seemed to be rather protective of her, but then went off. "Gi!" Lyrel shouted tackling her in a hug as the warrioress swung the girl around with a laugh, trying not to fall on her ass.

"Gi!" Mokuba shouted as Lyrel let her go as the shorter boy was in her arms and hugging her to death.

"By Goddess." she muttered as they both got a laugh. "You act like the world has come to an end!"

"Never leave." Mokuba stated not releasing her as she looked surprised.

"Of course not, little one." she replied as he still didn't let go. "I promise, it will take more then orders to make me leave my home again." He accepted that and jumped from her arms, seized her wrist and started to pull her towards the group.

The group got a good laugh out of Mokuba and Lyrel pushing the poor warrioress towards them. Lyrel pushed her down on to a seat as Mokuba curled up on her lap and glared at everyone that approached. Lyrel then sat by her brother, who was glaring at the shocked Nepha. "That's what happens when you leave the family that adopted you, Gi, you get a younger brother who misses the woman that helped raise him." Lyrel stated as Seto eased up and glanced at his sister. "When our parents died Nepha raised us, we were two years apart but she kept the tribes from sending me to a brothel and him to death."

"Then maybe it is you I should thank." he stated with a stiff bow as Nepha laughed.

"No trouble, High Priest of Dragons, as long as you care for them as I have before traveling." she stated with a nod as Marik and Yami were silent. Ishizu sat closer to Nepha as Seto's shock showed on his face about her words. "If you wish for none to know you, then beware of the worth of large pendants." she stated as he realized he accidentally didn't hide the silver pendant that showed his status.

"So you're right." he stated with a warm smile as she rose and plopped Mokuba in his lap.

"Watch him well." she whispered in his ear as the shock on the older one's face was enough to have anyone in giggles or others amused with a few looking rather confused. "You'll have to excuse me now, I promised the Elder I would visit." With that she went off with a smile, ducking into a nearby hut.

"I must be leaving, too." Ishizu stated, bowing her respect to them and slinking off to another hut.

"Lyrel, that woman..." Pharaoh Yami trailed off as Seto's sister shot him a look that could have meant anything.

"That was Nepha Yugi, your highness."

!!

"Good evening Grandmother." the two teens stated in unison as they bowed forward from their kneeling position to press a kiss to the hem of their Elder's robes. The sign of respect.

"My grandchildren, you return home after these many long years." she stated pulling both into a hug. "Give an old woman a near heart break, thinking she'd lose her last two Children of Light." she stated as they both rubbed her back. The one figure lost his hood to show a dark tan, violet eyed boy with platinum blonde hair that fell around his shoulder in wild tangles.

They had lost a close adopted brother, his name was Heart Ryou. They lost him to a bedouin tribe that attacked when they were young- they were five at the time and playing in the oasis waters. They never seen their dark eyed brother since then, thinking him dead or worse.

"Nepha Yugi, Amon Malik." another voice stated as both released their grandmother and rose to face the second voice. A man with pitch black hair the fell to his shoulders and into his sparkling gold eyes as his ceremonial white robes marked his status.

"Grandpa Shadi!" they stated flinging themselves at their grandfather with happiness. "Thank the Gods and Goddesses for your teachings."

"Such a day to have laughter back in these bones." he stated drawing back to look at the newly returned warriors. "You've both grown up so well, I take in the east welcomed the help?"

"They would have rather killed us." Malik stated as he frowned.

"IGOTO! YOU--" echoed followed by a ringing slap.

"Great, we know that means something is going to happen tomorrow." Malik stated as Yugi sighed and looked above for answers... and they said that this is to fun to watch.


	5. E, Enter the Thief

E. ENTER THE THIEF 

Yami and his guard had awakened to growling, whispering, and laughter as Lyrel ducked into the hut to greet them that morning. They emerged after she woke them up and went off to wake up the others. They were standing outside of the hut as the hostility of the tribe returned in full force and thrice when they first showed up the day before. "That bastard." Marik growled as Yami glanced at his guard weirdly, he normally never had a temper unless something was terribly wrong. "Your infamous Thief." he stated, motioning towards the spike haired man with white hair.

The Thief, Kourage, stood tall in the group as his white hair was spiked past his shoulders, bangs obscuring his brown eyes and the scar that was under his left eye from a botched job. His attire was black and suggested Amazon, but many watched him with hawk like eyes and didn't let him alone for a minute. "Nepha, my beautiful friend and--" he greeted as the Amazon Warrior from before approached.

"Kourage, what have you done now?" she asked with hands on her hips as he gave her devilish grin that could have made any normal woman fall over and most to drool with those nice, dirty thoughts.

"Done, my friend?" he asked innocently as he threw his arms around her in a hug and pretended to cry. "You wrong me so much, can't a close friend--"

"If you dare, you'll not make it past the village limits." she stated as he laughed and let her go.

"Kourage, back for more trouble?" Malik asked as Marik stared at his doppleganger with surprise, and yet another rising emotion.

"Amon Malik! You have grown since--" he trailed off as the blonde Amazon had a sword drawn. "I came not to cause trouble, but to lighten up your thoughts."

That struck an oddly serious chord as both glanced at one another in suspicion.

"What is it?" Malik demanded as he took on a serious look.

"I found him."

!!

They watched as Yugi emerged from the Elders hut dressed in typical garb of sand color as she glanced at the white haired Thief. "You better be telling the truth." she snapped as he nodded. She whistled as a horse came trotting up. "Malik, we'll be back in a few hours."

"Careful." the blonde stated as she nodded.

"Always." she stated mounting as Kourage followed.

"You do anything and I'll hunt you down." Malik growled as they took off at a gallop.

"Malik!" Mokuba called out as the Amazon Guard turned to face the ever smiling boy. "Where's she going?"

"To find someone." he replied as the boy brought him over to the rest.

"Running off like that, I should pound you into the ground!" Lyrel raged as a black haired boy with green eyes cowered before the angry woman as their guests looked surprised. She kept this up as he looked around for his master, but found him gone.

"He and Nepha rode out about a few minutes ago, Igoto." Malik stated as he looked rather sick.

"Are you SUICIDAL?!" roared Lyrel as she faced off against Igoto. Her blackish blue eyes were narrowed in anger and accusation as he laughed. "Just because you're apprenticed to that THIEF doesn't mean you have to follow through with this suicidal plan!"

"Lyrel, Kourage wouldn't steer me wrong..." he protested as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared, causing him to get a bit nervous. A mad woman is never good... for a man that is when you're in the Amazon Clans. That always meant someone was going to get injured or worse...

"Kourage is a wanted Tomb Robber, Igoto. He'll do anything to get gold, riches, and power... no matter what the costs." she stated grabbing his shoulders before moving her hands up to cup his cheek with a worried expression on her face. "By Bastet, can't you just stay here and not go through with this idiotic plan?"

"Is an Amazon showing compassion for a man?" he mocked as she pushed him back, releasing his face and letting him fall back.

"Remind me why I bother." she muttered and went off, leaving poor Igoto to lay on the ground in a slight daze before he fainted. She then stormed off to do something before she beat her husband into a bloody pulp.

"What's with those two?" Yami asked curiously as Marik just stared at him, which made poor Malik feel rather hunted and paranoid.

"He got a lucky shot in and by tribal law they are married, he apprenticed himself to a Thief and Lyrel is rather angered by that." he replied, fancying off his breakfast and sitting the bowl off to the side. "Careful, that is a love-hate marriage if I ever seen one. Don't get involved."

"It's actually rather funny." Mokuba stated as Seto was still in shock that his sister could do that to someone and then make him faint. He never seen anger like that directed towards one person and was hoping never to have it happen to him. [Never get involved with Amazon women, they are scary.] Seto noted for future reference. [Change that, women in general are dangerous.]

"What is that woman's relationship with the Thief?" Yami asked again as Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Nepha?" he asked as Yami nodded. "Her relationship with Kourage is not one of love, we knew him since our other blood-brother disappeared. He's been a friend since I can remember, so he is like a brother and not a lover."

"Considering they enjoy each others company and threatened him a few times when it looked like they were close." Lyrel stated returning, looking calmer then before, as she sat by Yami.

Then everything clicked in Seto's absorbing mind.

"Your MARRIED?" he roared as she blinked in surprise.


	6. F, Searching for the Heart

Ah… Lyrel and such. Okay here is the low-down.

Lyrel = Serenity Wheeler

Igoto = Otogi or Duke Devlin

Seeing I don't have a character in this one that would be Joey, I had to give a family of sorts to Seto to give him a reason to feel protective of her in the future. Eh…

Lyrel is the middle sibling to Seto, the High Preist, and Mokuba. She is married to Igoto (which is Otogi spelled backwards for a lack of a better name) by Amazon law (taken from Ranma ½). Lyrel can be considered Seto's twin sibling because they nearly do look alike. Is that clearer then mud?

Sorry about the trouble with that.

**F. SEARCHING FOR THE HEART...**

Guards at the cities gates seemed to be checking everyone as Kourage frowned. They dismounted as she handed him her cloak. "Act like an old man, I'll deal with the rest." she replied as he pulled the cloak on and mounted as she was behind him. "Pull your feet up." she hissed as he did so, hunching over and making sure the hood hid everything. She urged the horse into a trot as they approached the check point. He tucked his hands behind his back as they stopped.

"What is your business?" one asked, he knew they were eying her.

"My grandfather is homesick and wishes to visit his grandchildren before he passes away." she stated as one went to touch the hood, only to have his hand smacked away. "He is very vain about people seeing him like this, plus he's really sick with a illness that makes him say things that usually make no sense."

"My wife!" he croaked out, clasping her hands and kissing them, as she sighed in defeat.

"I am your daughter, not your wife." she replied as the guards looked at one another. "He's gotten a touch of the memory loss, too. Rambles on and tries to crawl in my bed, the old leech. I'm hoping his wife will take him back." she told them in a whisper as they laughed.

"You may pass, only--"

"I'm set to be married, guard." she growled as he shut up and they went past them.

"Could always kill her lover." one stated as the other glared.

"You're sick like that old man."

!!

They dismounted in one of the alleyways as Bakura glared at her and she grinned. "Where?" she asked as he led her off. The horse knew what to do, he knew the way his mistress was and knew what was going on. Now what to do in that time...

Many in the slums of the city stared at the two as they went past. None approached because of the aura that hung around both, one that surrounded the Shadow Gamers and a few that they didn't know. Yep, only a complete and utter idiot would try to mug those two...

That idiot found himself with a broken shoulder and a knife wound as the two walked past him towards the brothel...

"By Isis and Bastet." Nepha whispered as he nodded. Kourage couldn't describe it and he didn't want to try... he liked the boy too much and it tore at his usually black heart to see what happened to him. He couldn't even begin to prepare his long time friend for what was in there.

"Nepha, before we enter... please help him." he stated as she nodded, pulling her cloak closer around her and the hood up as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

!!

The cloak helped disguise Nepha as Kourage told his lies and got them into the disgusting place. He knew she was fearing the worst and felt the fact this place was not the best thing. He knew she was going to be pissed, knew the fight that would start, and knew that if he abandoned her she'd torture him and let the desert hide the body.

He was screwed either way, but he wanted his punches in against the bastard that did this to him.

They came to the door where whimpers and pleas to quit echoed, making both feel cold. He bowed his head as her eyes hardened, making the infamous thief cringe but return the serious look. She gave the door a swift kick as the man snarled and pulled away from the weeping boy on the bed, looking broken.

No words had been exchanged as the man was swiftly killed by Kourage as Nepha approached the bed. She reached out and touched his bruised face as brown eyes slowly opened and stared up at her. "Please..." he whispered as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Even in battle she never seen this much pain!

"Ryou?" she whispered as he blinked a few times and broke down crying. She carefully lifted his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace.

"Nepha, gods it is you... be praised above." he sobbed as she didn't say a thing. Kourage felt a twinge in his heart as he watched the Amazon lay him down and pull her robe off. He approached the bed and lifted the boy up, nearly growling at how light he felt. He handed him to her as she covered him in the robe, trying not to jar any of Ryou's major injuries with his movements.

"You'll be safe, my kin, I promise." she whispered with a grin towards her friend. "Let's leave before something happens to others while we are here."

"Escaping is my specialty." he stated as they exited the damned room.

Scaring the keeper of the bordello into submission and stealing a nearby horse, Kourage mounted the horse as Nepha watched him. "I'll create a diversion at the gates and you slip past. I'll catch up." he stated as she nodded in agreement.

"Thank you."

Later, at the Oasis...

Ishizu was rather pissed about what Nepha did, Lyrel was still mad about Igoto, Igoto was talking to the sand, and the three men present seemed a little uneasy. Kourage came streaking in, dismounting as one of the younger Amazons found herself handling the horse. "Lyrel!" he stated as the red head was on her feet. "Get Malik and some of the healers."

"Why?" she pressed as he glared, which said much.

"Just do it!" he snarled as she went to do so.

"See here, you annoying Thief!" Ishizu snarled as she faced him just as the guards in the trees let out whistles, signaling the approach of someone.

"Shut up, you annoying bitch!" Kourage snarled as she looked surprised.

It was then the second rider came into camp, Lyrel gently taking the bundle she carried as the group of Healers gathered around and then scattered to get what was needed. Yugi followed the girl to one of the huts as the rest looked shocked or confused. Said thief had already sat down by the passed out Igoto and looked rather… mad and concerned at the same time.

Yami watched him as the hours passed, most of the healers leaving the hut as Yugi approached him.

She had patted his hsoulder as he jumped. "I need your help." She stated as he stood up and followed her into the hut, ignoring looks of concern and glares of envy.

!!

Kourage winced at the strong smell of the cleansing incenses, but didn't complain as he seen Ryou on the hammock bed of sorts looking rather relaxed and comfortable. She waved for the thief to take a seat on one of the few things that was in the hut as she checked Ryou over again. "What do you need me to do?" he asked as Yugi made sure Ryou was awake.

"Stay with Ryou till I return in a few hours." She stated as he frowned. "To get him some better clothes and to prepare a healing potion."

"Okay." He agreed as she ducked out of the hut.

After some silence Ryou watched the doozing Kourage and felt something push his fear of people back. Right now he wanted to feel safe and he knew that the feared Thief King wouldn't resist his innocent pleading look. "Kourage?" he asked in a whisper as the other man jumped, uncrossing his arms and looking down at him.

It was going to be one of those nights. They both thought.

!!

Yugi had everything ready in about fifteen minutes, but she was sitting by the fire. At the moment she was watching the facial expressions of Malik and Marik, both of which were playing the music seat game. One got closer, the other shifted farther away, one got closer, the other got farther away… Speaking of looks, she felt disturbed by Ishizu as she seemed to always touch her whenever she got the chance. Lyrel and Igoto seemed to have been alright for the time… Seto and Mokuba seemed to be ignoring the world around them, and the last person (who she didn't remember) seemed to be just staring at her.

Standing up she picked up the things she needed and headed to check on the two white haired boys.

Stepping into the safety of the hut, she seen that Kourage had managed to fit into the hammock and was presently holding a clinging Ryou. Sitting the things down she found the only blanket in the place and threw it over them and left with a smile. _'Those two need each other more then anybody would care to admit.'_ She thought and went to find Lyrel.

Soon their true adventures would start…


	7. G, Of Decrees and Fighting

G. OF DECREES AND FIGHTING 

"What relevance did that have with anything?" Arthur Hawkins demanded as Shadi paused yet again for a glass of water and to look through their gathered papers and such. For an immortal man he seemed rather nosey, but then again who wouldn't be curious about a world that changed so much? "Where is all of the action that goes with the mystery of this Pharaoh?"

"I had to start with the background because I am sure if I started with the Pharaoh's Decree you would be rather confused about the names I've used thus far." Shadi replied with amusement. "You needed to know how the Pharaoh came to find his Queen, how their friends came to be the way they are."

"Please do continue, Shadi." Solomon Motou stated excitedly as Shadi nodded his acceptance of that demand. Apparently out of the three here, two were worth the time and the other one was potentially trouble for what he was guarding.

"You see, it stated maybe two years later when the weight of much was on the Pharaoh's shoulders. It was at this time that his Council was pressuring him to find a wife and produce and heir to the throne of Egypt. Unfortunately they believed this was something that was easy to do.

They told him to take someone from the harem they put together, seeing there was one controllable woman in there by the name of Anzu. He didn't enjoy being told to do that and choose a rather difficult road.

He decreed something… something that affected the Amazons."

Lyrel nor Mokuba could remember a time when this happened. In their time at the Amazon encampment they never seen all the women go on the defensive due to a message sent by Kourage from the city. That was also the first time she and Mokuba ever seen Nepha Yugi be paranoid.

Both watched in surprise as the leather clad Amazon healer whistled and watched as a sandy colored horse came galloping from the shadows of their clans home oasis. Lyrel let out a squeak of shock as Yugi picked her up and settled her onto the back of the horse, letting her go long enough to pick Mokuba up and plop him down in front of her as she regained her balance and bearings "Ride to the palace and stay with your brother, he will know why." That statement was the only thing that Lyrel got in as Yugi slapped the horse's rump and watched the creature gallop off.

"Your trusting the word of that… that… _thief_?" Ishizu spat as Yugi glared at her.

"I am trusting the word of a friend, he has never lied to me before and this is a major thing to lie about and that isn't his style. Haven't we gone through this before?" Yugi snarled as Ishizu looked surprised. "The elders agree, best to be on our guard and securing the children and mothers… something is bound to happen and we will be ready, hoax or not!"

"The Pharaoh seizing our village, under this so-called decree, just to find a wife? It's a hoax!" Ishizu shouted as Yugi glared at her, wishing a few things about her stubborn Amazonian sister.

It was then a scout came riding back, shrieking the battle cry as most dropped everything and went to prepare for the soon-to-be battle.

!!

Seto seized his babbling siblings as the guards looked between them. "A Priestess and slave." He whispered as the two left. "Lyrel, what happened?" he asked sincerely as she was in tears.

"Yugi sent us away after Kourage sent her a message and then we heard the war cry and seen the forces, what is happening?" she demanded, all in one breath as he opened his mouth to state something. "And, my husband better be alive or else I will make sure you suffer the death of a prized possession!"

Seto flinched at this and tried to debate which one she meant, and he knew what it was in a second.

"Your husband is alive, I didn't try anything." He stated in his own defense, his hands up to ward off a potential fist flying motion as Mokuba watched is awe. "That must mean that the thief warned the tribes of what the Pharaoh decreed this morning."

"What did he decree, or gods help me…" she demanded as he paled.

"He fell for an Amazon and is forcing her hand." He replied quickly as Lyrel blinked and then started to cry.

"No! Is he insane?!"

!!

Pharaoh Yami looked down on those involved in this little tournament that he and his advisors set up. Lyrel and Mokuba stood in the garb of their status, Priest and Priestess of the gods. Guards guarded four of the Amazons closer then the rest as Anzu joined in on the tournament for the Pharaoh's hand.

Yugi was mad as she watched Anzu, the harem wench, challenge and easily take out the youngest of the clan... the inexperienced that were still learning and all. The ones she knew she could easily defeat without trouble, hoping to impress Yami with her abilities.

The four under close guard glanced at Yugi as she agreed. The two on the ends easily picked off the guards as the third took out those approaching. She was quick enough to pull the young one from the line of the blade as it left a shallow scratch from shoulder to elbow.

Anzu then hissed as something slammed into her stomach and sent her stumbling backwards. She growled and glared at the tri-color haired woman as she easily hoisted the shaking teen into her arms and handed her off to the third fighter that was with her.

"You have attacked those that did not step up to the challenge posed, for that you must face the Keepers." Yugi stated coldly as Anzu smirked.

"Then I will take you out too, Amazonian Whore." Anzu spat as she got to her feet and charged at the glaring Yugi, who side stepped and tripped her as a few snickered.

"You have dishonored the old traditions of my clan and now you face me." Yugi added with a challenging smirk as Anzu roared and charged at her, after recovering from the embarrassing trip.

!!

After Ryou's slow recovery, to the point where he never left Kourage's side, the two plus Igoto watched from the shadows of the throne room as this went on. Ryou was worried for his friend as she toyed with the heavily perfumed brunette.

"This isn't going to turn out well." Ryou muttered as the other two nodded and they left the scene of a potential terrible attack on them. The night was cool as the full moon gave them light to escape the grounds by.

In Kourage's den far from the guards and such, he and Ryou had cuddled up together in a hammock of sorts as Igoto kept to his own privacy. The Thief King had his face buried in Ryou's hair as the slightly younger boy held him tight. "Why did he do it, Kourage?" Ryou asked, using the nickname he had for his lover.

Said thief frowned as he heard the crack of emotion in Ryou's voice, knowing he was near tears now.

"You know those visitors Lyrel had when you were first allowed out of the hut?" he asked as the boy nodded. "One was her older brother, which you seen standing by her- Seto the High Priest. With him was Marik the High Guard."

"The one that was stalking poor Malik?" Ryou interrupted as Kourage laughed.

"Yes, the same. Marik always looked like he wanted to eat poor Malik, which was why he always hid in Yugi's hut… that and because Ishizu has been stalking poor Yugi." He stated with a shiver as Ryou echoed it. He met Ishizu and didn't like her, but she loathed him.

Then again he had reason to. She did this to him and all.

"Then the other would have been… but wait! It couldn't… could it?" he asked, trying to sit up, but the Thief King held him tight to his chest and rolled on to his back.

"It was, which is why he had that decreed. The only way to marry an Amazon is to beat them in combat." Kourage replied as Ryou looked afraid of that. "Not in your case, Yugi and Malik said something about blessings and that if I dare hurt or break your heart they would leave me to the desert."

Ryou giggled at that and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"They were always the protective siblings, that is why the children love them." He stated as Kourage heard the hint in this voice and looked petrified about the thought of children. That thought left his mind as soon as Ryou kissed his neck and tucked his head under the other's chin with his own devious smirk.

!!

Meanwhile back at the palace and on the topic of the fight, Anzu was just knocked out by Yugi as those present cheered. Yami clapped as he rose from his throne and faced her as her eyes narrowed. Marik shifted uneasy as she looked murderous.

It was then they watched her and Yami clash in battle.

The battle that could mean Yugi's freedom from marriage.


	8. H, Surprising Dealings

Malik and Marik will get their chance to have the spot light soon… hehehe… poor Malik.

H. SURPRISING DEALINGS 

The fight was long as both matched the others moves blow for blow. It was like watching a seductive, but deadly, dance between two lovers. Both had grace and agility that seemed to mirror each other, their minds nearly the same in their movements.

"I wouldn't want to get between them." Seto whispered in awe as the throne room was silent but for the fighting duo's steps and hard landings from blocked or failed throws. They awaited the ending of the dance, but it seemed to be never ending.

Lyrel and most present had never before seen Yugi in battle, but they knew why Elder Cyria favored her when it did come time for those tournaments.

Yugi didn't care, she was thinking about two separate things as she playing to the Pharaoh's game. She was debating if she wished to win this and escape the bonds of marriage back into the potentially terrible relationship that was already one-sided with Ishizu or accept the marriage and try to find another way around it after a few years.

Poor Yugi was abruptly brought out of her thoughts as Yami snaked an arm around her waist and pinned her arms to her sides. She froze as he laughed, his breath tickling her ear as she shivered. "You've fought as well as I hoped, it's almost like you can read my mind." He whispered as she growled, bringing her legs up and crashing her heels into his knees.

He let her go as she fell forward and scrambled away from him.

"Cunning one, aren't you?" he questioned, getting up too as she watched him like a cornered cobra that was ready to strike.

!!

Ishizu was glaring as the main fighters guarded them against intervening. She had tried, but the dark haired woman had stopped her easily. Letting out her own shriek of rage most turned their attention to her, which caused Marik to cringe and silently beg Ra for help with this trouble. "Are you going to let him go through with this?" she shrieked as the guards went to deal with the venomous woman.

"Yes, our law states that any challenge made by an outsider must be honored." The blonde stated as she growled. "The Goddess guides our destiny with a firm hand and we must trust in her judgment."

"No!" Ishizu shrieked as she lunged forward, breaking the line as the guards and others tried to restrain her. She growled as Lyrel let out a battle cry and tackled her, shocking the rest. They watched as the usually tame copper haired Amazon got in a few good blows.

Mokuba and Seto could only gawk as she engaged in the battle against the annoying one.

!!

It was then that Yugi witnessed the meek Lyrel take Ishizu out in a tackle. This moment of distraction gave Yami enough time to take full advantage of her surprise. She twisted about and locked one of his arms as both paused long enough to watch Lyrel and Ishizu fight themselves.

Apparently they were shocked too.

"You will not destroy the tradition and honor of the Amazons, you annoying wench!" Lyrel hissed out between her quick physical blows to Ishizu's upper body, which was what finally knocked said annoyance out. She stood up and brushed herself off, glancing around nervously as everyone present looked surprised. With a nervous laugh, she bowed and retreated to hide behind her older brother.

Marik was smirking as he patted the shocked girl on the shoulder. She jumped as Seto glared at him.

It was then Yami snapped out of his shock and flung Yugi forward. Said Amazon barely caught herself as he tried to lash out and trip her, but as he succeeded she did the same thing. As her back met the stone floor he managed to pin her wrists above her head and her legs wit his own.

The King of Games smirked as he leaned down to look into her violet eyes, seeing the mixed emotions she had for this sudden change. "Do you give in and accept me as your husband?" he asked as she relaxed under him.

"Under the tradition… yes, I accept you as my husband." She stated, her voice reflecting her exhaustion as he smirked and leaned down and kissed her just as she fell unconscious. He got off of her and then picked her up as all watched him.

"Let them return to their homes. Tell the Village Elder that she may send my Queen's guard if she wishes." He stated turning to leave as a few looked surprised while others protested.

"Silence!" was the enraged shriek from one of the three Amazon Guards, who was now a bit snappish from this incident and the fact her close friend lost due to it. "We leave quietly."

!!

Malik was kicking himself as he shuffled his way through the palace the next afternoon. He noted that he had a shadow named Marik, which wasn't going well for his own safety. The servant had shown him to the chambers by the Pharaoh's as Marik entered with him.

"Well, it looks like we have to share chambers." Marik stated with a grin as Malik twitched.

"Oh no, you have to be wrong." Malik stated uneasily as he dodged the others advances and ducked outside just as his blood sister emerged, looking odd for her. She was in white and gold and the servants looked rather pleased with her appearance.

Malik immediately glanced about as soon as he got out of his shared chambers, spotting Marik watching him, and debated his options of escaping. It was then he liked the first option, which involved dragging Yugi off to some safe place. Which he did, to the new Queen of Egypt's surprise.

"So to keep him close I just have to beat him in combat…" he whispered with a smirk as he went off to find the Pharaoh and plot.

"This Nepha woman was forced into marriage because of tradition?" Kage asked in shock as Shadi nodded. "Another words it was a political marriage."

"Political marriage?" Shadi asked, a bit perplexed by the idea of this phrase.

"A marriage where both were forced and nothing good usually comes from these marriages because all it is good for is either wealth or a strong heir." Arthur added in a slur as they didn't pay him much mind.

"In light of that explanation, what makes you believe that?" he asked, sipping yet another glass of water as Hawkins was nearly asleep in the one corner of the tent. Solomon Motou was taking notes to his story as he listened to him like an excited five year old to his elderly grandparents.

"She only entered the challenge to save her people, so the marriage is more forced then anything." He stated as Shadi seemed to consider this reason for a moment of two. "The Pharaoh loved her, she didn't seem to have any feelings towards him."

"The marriage was not political, it just had a rough beginning." He elaborated as both accepted that. "We shall continue tomorrow, it seems you both are tired."

Kage nodded with relief, he sure as hell didn't want to miss any of their new companions story. Solomon also nodded his acceptance of this as Arthur was already snoring like a lumberjack. Kage found his own cot as Solomon was up, writing by the dim light of the lantern in another corner.

Shadi looked over his shoulder and seen him writing a short letter as the notes from his story sat to his side. "What are you doing?" he questioned as the old man jumped slightly, sighing as he realized Shadi was still with them in the tent.

"Writing a letter to my granddaughter in Japan, I planned on sending the story you are telling us to her." Solomon stated as he nodded, remembering the teenagers resemblance to his long passed on granddaughter. "Hold on." He stated and dug around in his personal belongings and pulled out an old box of sorts and handed them to Shadi.

"What is this?" he asked as Solomon laughed.

"This is a box of letters she has sent me over my time here." Solomon replied, taking the lid off to show a bound pile of letters. "I've seen how you look at the picture I have of her and maybe it would do you well to read them."

With that he turned back to his own letter.

Shadi untied the bundle and picked up the first one.

!!

_Dear Grandpa;_

_Life is not the same without you here, it seems like yesterday we were talking about your trip and now I miss you more then ever. Seto and Mokuba send their wishes and Birthday Happiness, too. Hope you like the picture we sent cause it took forever to get the camera to work._

_Discovered a new way to play Monopoly and it's hard to get silly string out of your hair._

_The books were fantastic! Thank you so much for them. I can't wait to hear more about your findings and such. One of these days I will some how manage to visit you and see what you really do. Hope Hawkins isn't giving you _too_ much trouble._

Nothing different here in the Land of the Rising Sun, unless you mean the usual troubles at school. Tea is still annoying and her group still beyond help. The Ice Queen bit is getting to be rather fun, considering it keeps most people away. Found an interesting article about…


	9. I, Lyrel's Concerns

Angel's Adventures will be updated… after hell freezes over again and the apocalypse occurs. That is how blocked it is in my head. But, this one has enough ideas to make it look like a rabbit breeding farm.

I. LYREL'S CONCERNS 

It was afternoon by time the four came together again. Shadi, after tapping into the Shadow Realms, had finished reading the letters that Yugi Motou had sent her Grandfather. He was shocked to find that she was slowly putting the Millennium Puzzle together.

He quickly dismissed that thought as Kage, Solomon, and Arthur were waiting for him to continue. The workers were still watching over the tomb he had been in, most afraid to move so long as Shadi was still out.

"Where was I… ah yes." He stated, recalling the part he said about the marriage the night before. "Shall I continue with what happened after their official marriage?"

"Of course, how long after are you starting?" Kage asked as he sat on one of the empty cots.

"It had been nearly three moons after their official wedding and Yugi was slowly starting to fall for her husband. Malik was always paranoid and spending as much time possible around her and Yami was starting to feel jealous of the guard. Then one day she approached him with a request."

Yugi spun and faced Yami as he entered their chambers. Malik knew what this meant and cringed as Yami glared at him. "Pharaoh." She started, her voice no longer holding the ice that she used to say his title with.

"Nepha, my queen, please call me Yami." Yami stated as she relaxed a bit.

"Alright, Yami, can I ask a favor of you?" she questioned, her voice wavering a bit as he looked surprised. "Would it be alright if I returned to my clan for a week at best? I would like to speak to my grandmother about a few things before finally settling in here."

Needless to say, Yami was surprised by this request as he moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug. He held her tight as she didn't flinch or try to pull away, but returned the embrace. "Is that all you wish?" he asked as she looked up and nodded.

"That is all I need, Yami." She replied as he looked defeated by that. She reached up and touched his cheek as he blinked. "Because, the rest is waiting for me here." It was then she rose on her tip toes and pressed a light kiss over his lips as he did look surprised.

He had tried for three moons to get over the petty spats they had and such.

"This isn't a trick?" he demanded as she laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"No, or else I have tricked my own heart." She muttered as Malik quickly left the chamber as he picked her up and made it to their bed.

"Then you and your guard shall be allowed to leave in the morning for a week." He whispered as they fell asleep in their embrace, under the watchful eyes of an amused Thief.

!!

The next morning Yami accompanied Yugi about as they paused in his guards. "Malik, you fool, come down! I am returning home for a week." She stated as the frazzled blonde dropped down to stand by them, looking like a hoard of camels trampled over him.

"Oh no." He muttered as Yami looked uneasy about this.

"Trust me, my Pharaoh, he will need it more then me." She stated kissing Yami as he grinned. "Any others joining me?"

!!

It was a day later when Elder Cyria emerged from her hut to the call of warning, which was followed by whispering. She seen her granddaughter accompanied by a man that looked like Malik and the Priest. Women of all ages had gathered about her, hugging and crying as she slowly made her way towards herself.

"Elder." She stated, bowing as Cyria seized the younger woman in a hug.

"My granddaughter, my precious granddaughter you return to us." Cyria stated as Yugi smiled.

"I returned to tell you that I have accepted my marriage to the Pharaoh." Yugi stated as she nodded. "Also that no one will challenge him for my freedom or else I will kill them myself."

"Finally! My granddaughter chooses a husband." Cyria stated to the heavens as the Healer blinked in surprise. "Now, what about great-grandchildren?" Yugi was blushing beat red as the others were surprised by this.

The night was full of activity as Marik and Yugi sat in her hut with a dozing Seto in the hammock. A small fire was built in the center as the Hidden Guard thought this to be the right time to question his Queen. "Yugi, can I ask you a few things?" he asked, rather uneasy about her possible reaction to what he needed to know.

"Of course." She stated as he took a deep breath.

"If I wanted to defeat Malik, what would I have to do?" he asked as she was silent.

"I knew it, you are the one that has him sleeping in the trees." She stated as he scowled. So that was where he slept most of the time, that would be changing soon. "Just keep following him like a shadow, in time you will have the chance to fight him."

"Wait?" he questioned as she nodded. [Wait a minute,] he paused in mid thought as something didn't go well here. [Is she encouraging me to do this?]

"He is paranoid and hasn't gotten much sleep, soon he will not be able to decide what to do let alone on how to fight you and that will be your time to challenge him." Yugi replied with her own amusement as he thought about this and grinned, ignoring the fact that she was expecting this. "On one condition, you don't ever leave me alone around you sister."

"Deal, now can you tell me the secret of how you fought the Pharaoh?" he asked eagerly as Seto cracked open an eye and glanced at them.

"Don't tell me you two are plotting together without any help." He grumbled as they glanced at him, trying to look as innocent as they could as he groaned in defeat. "Now I'm afraid for my soul, what are you two doing?"

!!

It was nearly three days since Yugi, Marik, and Seto left for the Oasis of Isis- for more purposes then visiting the Amazons- and Lyrel was getting increasingly worried about Yami's state of health with the latest challenges made to him by others and the latest business.

"Lyrel, my beautiful wife!" Igoto stated as she found herself in a hug, which she was ignoring in favor of thinking out the problem. "I heard you took out Ishizu, good job!"

"Thanks, but is Kourage with you?" she asked as his mouth hung open in surprise. Lyrel asking if the Thief King without malice in her voice? He was starting to feel fearful for his life now, this meant that the Gods were probably going to bring fire rain down upon them! "Igoto, you fool! Answer me, this matter is important!"

"I'm here, Wild One." Kourage stated as him and Ryou entered her chambers.

She took that dramatic entrance well enough to be silent and stare at Ryou. He had recovered well! He stood to Kourage's shoulder as his clothing covered most of his skin from the neck down, all in black. He looked healthier then the first time he seen him and seemed to be happier.

Shaking her shock off as nodded.

"I need you to ride to the Amazons and ask Yugi to return early, the Pharaoh is not doing to well and his present healers aren't as experienced as she is and want to do something terrible to remedy this." She stated as he looked surprised. "Please, Kourage, please!"

"Alright, I will. Only because this is for Yugi and the fact she loves him." He stating, feeling like he was doing the good deed of returning something to someone he stole off of. It was not a pleasant feeling, to say the least. "As long as Igoto and Ryou can stay here in my mission."

"Of course, no trouble." Mokuba stated happily as Ryou smiled.

!!

Kourage arrived the next day, after an entire night of galloping through the sands. He found the group on the edge of the Oasis's small lake talking. He cracked his own smile at the laughing young woman as she spoke animatedly with the disguised Seto and Marik. He could barely make out the slightly older dark haired young woman watched from a far up in the trees, her eyes were slightly demented as she glared at the two men.

He tied his horse with the others and stumbled towards them, still devising away to get Lyrel to pay him back for this. "Yugi!" he called out as the three stood up and faced him.

"Kourage!" Yugi cried out and hugged him as he did laugh this time. Maybe not as bad as he first thought. "Where are the others and why do you look like you've lost a fight to a colony of scorpions?" Check that, revenge on both Lyrel and Yugi now… no one insulted his looks! He glared at the snickering Marik and Seto and added them to his list too.

"Lyrel sent me out here to ask you to come back early. She fears for the Pharaoh's health." He stated as she turned serious, which scared him a bit more. Yugi serious was not a good sign for any other.

"Why me?" she demanded crossing her arms as the Tomb Robber pulled her in to a embrace, a hug to those that weren't obsessed with a certain someone.

"He's depressed because he can't escape his duties?" Marik questioned as Kourage blinked at that thought. That **_could_** be it but he wasn't looking into it. It didn't involve him too much and that translated into his old motto, "If you aren't involved don't get involved unless the pay is good."

"No, she's fearful for his life under his present healer's if anything else happens." He replied as they shared a look that spoke the same thing. They agreed.

"You know I think of you three as the family I never had." Yugi stated hugging the other two as Ishizu was getting really mad about her affections towards them instead of her. If you asked Yugi about this she knew what she was doing and who was watching. "You know I would do that without a second thought, we can leave anytime!"

"Thank you." Kourage stated hugging her again as she eeped in embarrassment.

"Nepha Yugi..." the black haired woman stated as the three looked up and seen her.

"My sister! Good day." Marik stated with his own demented grin as she glared down at him.

"Lady Ishizu, I have to leave." Yugi stated with a frown as the woman looked ready to hug her and never let go, or kill the three around her. "Something came up and I have to go back into the city." With that they all headed back into the village and could have been seen riding out an hour later.

"The pharaoh will regret ever setting eyes on her!" Ishizu vowed as she fell from her tree into the water.


	10. J, The Shadow Realms

J. THE SHADOW REALMS 

"A possessive yet vindictive little bitch, isn't she?" Arthur asked as Kage and Solomon paled at his phrase as Shadi ignored him.

"Only now, another factor is added into the story. Something of great power and potentially terrible destruction." He continued as Arthur took interest now, who could ignore the phrase "great power and potentially terrible destruction" without trying?

"Does this have something to do with you now?" Kage asked as he nodded.

"It does, my part will come into play soon." Shadi continued, crossing his arms. "Shall I continue then?"

"By all means." Arthur stated as he smirked.

"No one was brave enough to get in front of the Queen as she made her mad rush back to the palace."

The inhabitants of the city and guards knew better then to stop the determined Queen as she steered her horse through the nearly crowded streets without hitting people. When they spotted the determined Seto and Marik following behind her plus the looking travel worn fourth that looking rather dead they decided on one thing without asking any other. This would be something they would not question, look into, or even think about for more then a second because bad things usually came from questioning those that was close to their Pharaoh.

Lyrel shifted back and forth from foot to foot, even the pleading Anzu could see her nervousness. Ryou and Mokuba watched from one of the doorways as Malik was unsure about how to deal with Yami's weakening body. Anzu had thrown herself at him as he could barely push her off, but something else seemed rather mad in the background of this whole thing.

The Healers were trembling as they left the room, Anzu wrapped her arms around his neck.

Yami was feeling the effects of the Shadow Realm as he tried to get out of the obsessed woman's arms. He could see Lyrel and Malik looking nervous as the shouts in the background could barely be heard over the pounding in his head.

The doors to the throne room were thrown open as Yugi came running in, the Guards looking shocked at this. The Healers, by now, were gone as Yugi paused and seen the picture before her as Marik and Seto came in behind her.

Anzu pulled away from Yami and laughed as she looked down on them.

"He is mine, you Amazonian bitch!" she shrieked as Yami flinched, looking paler then usual as Marik and Seto sharing a knowing glance.

"Yugi, we don't have much time to deal with her." Seto told her as she glanced at him oddly.

"Then you two take her back to where ever she was." She stated as Marik and Malik were already on the move to do so. Seto approached his sister as Yugi rushed forward and caught Yami before he fell from his throne.

Said Pharaoh had then buried his face into her traveling cloak as she shifted to sit against the throne with him in her lap. A few watched as a laugh echoed in the room, the shadows parting on one side to show a tall figure in a black robe that bore the symbol of a white dragon in flight. "So you're the mysterious Queen he married, you are rather beautiful for a barbaric Amazon." He stated as she growled and threw her hand out with her palm facing him. "Sorry, my dear, but a growl and your hand won't send me off."

It was then the figure paused on its approach to the Royal Couple as she weaved her complex magic in a protection about her husband more then herself. She was trying to will him awake as the man watched her weave the light of protection about him so he couldn't attack the Pharaoh. "Revealing light as strong as a blade and as sharp as such." He hissed in anger as she smirked.

It was then something bled from the shadows, the purple robes fluttering as a staff was in his hand. Yugi ignored him as she focused on anchoring her spell. He then engaged in battle with the man, who was caught by surprise. Her eyes flickered to the side as a dragon came from the shadows and roared it's own battle cry.

"He's to weak to battle the dragon." Yami rasped as he held on to her, still trembling as he drew strength from her. The spell helped a bit, but she was still debating on how to help the odd man that was standing in front of them as the cloaked one laughed.

"Anything else to add before I send you lover's champion to his death?" the cloaked figure gloated as Yugi cringed as her breath was starting to leave her with the appearance of these creatures. The man that was standing before her noted this as she struggled to stay conscious.

It was then she had a flashback of her lessons.

"Never forget that when battling someone stronger then yourself, a wall will always protect you and sometimes that wall can even take out your enemy."

Taking in a deep breath she extended her hand again and started to chant and weave her quickly diminishing magic into an invisible wall that would protect the one before her. "Attack, my dragon!" the cloaked figure ordered as the purple clad man brought his staff up to attempt to block it.

Yugi's were wide in surprise as she watched the blue and white attack rebounded two feet from hitting their protector and hit the dragon instead. The majestic creature was gone in a swirl of shadows as the cloaked figure growled in annoyance and fled itself, afraid to face what else might be lurking in the shadows after that surprising defeat. With an oddly serene smile Yugi slumped back against the throne as her spells wore off and let her fall into a silent oblivion.

Marik and Malik came back in as Seto and Lyrel were facing the one Marik called "Mahaad" in a shocked voice. Mahaad bowed to them and was gone as Lyrel was the first to reach the tired duo. "Thank the goddess, they still breath." She whispered in thankfulness as the two guards came up by her. "Take them to their chambers to sleep, I will stay with them till they wake up."

"Of course." Malik stated as Marik lifted Yami into his arms, after Lyrel removed his arms from Yugi, and then Malik lifted Yugi into his arms and both went off. "You do realize that Anzu will be having a bad day once Yugi wakes up, right?"

"Counting on it." Marik replied with amusement as Malik twitched. He knew that tone well enough to know he was about to have one bad week ahead of him. He silently cursed the possessive guard and was hoping for a chance to escape before he left the Royal Chambers.

!!

It was night when Yami stirred from his slumber, finding himself in his bed holding tightly to the still sleeping Yugi. He looked around and seen Lyrel, then noticed her blush as she scampered out of the room. Shaking his head he let go of his lover and sat up slowly, letting the pain slowly leave his aching head.

"Apparently your anger reflected in the Shadow Realms." A dark voice stated as Mahaad sat cross legged at his bedside, staff across his lap. "The poison in your system was purged with her first spell." Yami's eyes widened at that statement as he absently ran a hand through her hair.

"What happened, Priest Mahaad?" he demanded in fear as Yugi shifted and turned towards them, still asleep.

"The thing that challenged you summoned a white dragon after I appeared to do battle, apparently you have bound yourself to a rather quick young woman." he stated with admiration. "Her second spell protected me and managed to send the dragons attack back at it and destroyed it before she passed out."

"Why did she pass out?" Yami asked as Mahaad thought about it for a moment.

"Some people are not supposed to use the Shadow Realms, maybe she is one of the few that the Realm suffocates because she isn't as dark as you or others are." He stated as Yami relaxed a bit more, thinking that over as a battle cry echoed.

Yugi shot up, wincing as pain returned to her and reminded her that it was in control.

"Malik?" she asked as both watched her. It was then a laugh echoed. "Marik?"

Mahaad was gone as Yami pulled her into his arms and held her close, still thinking over the reason of why she was weakened by the Shadow Realms. She pulled away from him as he glared, only having her roll her eyes in answer. "Come on! Something is going on." She stated, pulling him from the bed and dragging him towards the gardens.

!!

Malik let out his battle cry as he and Marik started to fight, which caused the Pharaoh's Guard to laugh insanely. This was the time he would get the other one and no one could stop him. He dodged the Amazon's attack and tried to get closer as the other twitched and moved out of range.

"My poor, poor Malik… why don't you come closer?" he purred as Malik twitched again and started to get mad.

"I'll gouge your eyes out and shove them down your throat for this!" Malik shrieked as he pounced on his near twin. Both were making enough noise that it covered the snickering and laughter from the white haired duo that sat in the greenery.

One of the combatants eeped as the other hissed in pain.

"Now, will you quit groping me and fight?"


	11. K, More Questions And No Answers

Sorry for the extended wait. I have offically made a goal… TO FINISH THIS SERIES!

K. MORE QUESTIONS AND NO ANSWERS 

Yami couldn't watch the odd fight so he stalked off to ask his sorcerer a few more questions concerning the trouble that just happened concerning himself and his lover. Yugi rolled her eyes and made her way over to the two that were lurking in the greenery. "This is what he was plotting?" Kourage asked her as she smirked and sat down by them.

"Of course, why do you think we were standing at the water's edge? I was training him on how to read his opponent." She stated as Ryou shook his head and leaned on her, earning Yugi a mock-jealous glare from Kourage. She stuck her tongue out as he gave a muffled laugh, turning back to the fight.

"It looks like he is throwing Malik off balance more then reading." Kourage muttered as Ryou laughed.

"Like a perverse dance."

After Malik issued his odd comment about being groped, he found himself rolling on the ground with Marik. It was a funny sight to behold because it was one of those sights that made you wonder if they were fighting or just having fun with extended, public foreplay. Malik finally stopped their rolling long enough to pin Marik's wrists to either side of his head, earning a smirk from the guard as Malik frowned.

No one should have that look of enjoyment.

"I didn't know you were into binding." Marik purred as Malik looked a bit taken back. "I bet you would like this if nothing was between us." He purred as Malik blushed just as Marik arched his body into Malik's, earning yet another odd squeak sound as he rolled them again. Only this time Malik crab walked from under him, looking scared. "Come on, we both know you will have a lot of fun."

Now becoming a permanent embarrassed red, Malik was on his feet and attacking again.

Marik dodged and was sure to make him uneasy as his hands wondered on his own attacks. He was sure to touch the weak points on the other's body, making him shiver and pull back with a glare. So he was molesting the boy, it was something he had been waiting to do for awhile! Flashing yet another lecherous look, he seized the other blonde's wrist and pulled him roughly against him only to have Malik snaking his left foot behind his ankles.

He felt the breath leave his lungs as his back met the stone, his squirming opponent not making anything easier as he still held tight to him. He heard a curse as he rolled yet again.

Yami entered the throne room and seen Mahaad waiting for him, thankfully. It was time to get a few answers about what happened the previous day. Brushing back a blonde strand of hair and adjusting his golden crown he crossed his arms as the sorcerer bowed to him.

"My Pharaoh." He stated in respect as Yami sat down on his throne.

"I assume you already know what I am going to ask, Mahaad, so please answer." He stated as the purple clad Mahaad nodded.

"Let me start with my own question. What is the last thing you remember about the day before?" he asked as Yami frowned this time, apparently this wasn't a good sign.

"I remember eating my mid-day meal and then coming in here, for some reason. Then there was Anzu and her babbling." He replied as his face reflected his determination to remember what happened. He never recalled having a problem such as this and didn't particularly enjoy that feeling.

"You were influenced by a poison, which I suspect was in your meal." Mahaad stated as Yami's crimson eyes flashed with his anger about that statement. "Seeing you remember everything up to after the meal."

"Go on." He ordered as Mahaad nodded yet again.

"Probably not from the mysterious challenger from yesterday, that could have been a chance fate of happening." He continued as Yami nodded. "It could have been Anzu, knowing she is utterly taken with you my Pharaoh. That would explain why she was here when you were influenced by the poison, she meant to make you break your marriage vows so it would force the Amazon to leave."

Yami was now livid as he stood up.

"But, we have no evidence do we?" he asked, suddenly remembering this was a theory.

"Unfortunately no, but I am sure I can persuade one of the smaller ones to search through her things just in case." He stated as Yami nodded, relaxing visibly as he sat down again.

"This figure?" he questioned as Mahaad frowned this time.

"None have a clue who it would be, my Pharaoh."

Yugi could see the battle getting a bit more… intimate and ushered the rest out and turned to the guard there. "You two make sure that they aren't interrupted till one comes out and the other is knocked out." She told them as they saluted.

"Damn it! You ruined our fun!" Kourage whined as she crossed her arms.

"Pervert." She stated as Ryou whapped his lover upside the head.

"Your wondering eye is terrible." Ryou stated as he latched tightly onto Kourage's arm and proceeded to make the infamous Thief King blush like he crazy.

"Go off, no public fun displays." Yugi stated as they went off laughing.

She turned around as Marik came from the garden carrying a knocked out Malik.

"Off for some fun." Marik stated as she laughed and waved them off just as a servant tapped her on the shoulder and bowed.

"Your highness, the Pharaoh requests your appearance in the throne room." He stated as she nodded and proceeded through the corridors to find what her husband needed.

Only her sense of danger was tingling.

"Danger?" Bakura questioned as Shadi nodded.

"A danger that was brought to light by the Council that thought it would be wise, which would prove to be the… downfall of the most powerful and prosperous dynasty that I can remember." Shadi stated as he realized that Arthur Hawkins was gone from the tent.

He would look into that later.

"Where did you friend go?" he asked out of curiosity.

"To pick up his daughter, Rebecca." Solomon replied as Shadi nodded. "That reminds me, I'll have to go meet Isis soon."

"A companion of yours?" Shadi asked, not even bothering to try and recall the picture.

"Yes, she is the one financing this particular dig." The older man replied as their story teller sat down again.

"Than shall I continue without him?"


	12. L, The Millennium Items

This is a filler chapter of sorts.

Chibi Pyro Duo- I will be writing about the Grand Prix and Doom Arc, I have the _perfect_ place to put it. It will be showing up in the rewritten version of "The Demented Adventures of Angel Bakura" because that is where it would make some sense. jumps about with a squeal BUNNY!

**L. THE MILLENNIUM ITEMS**

"It had been during his questioning of his close Shadow Advisor when he was faced with his Council's request." Shadi continued as preamble to his next part. "It was then the Council asked him to listen to the Moon Kingdom's case for allying themselves with the Egyptian Kingdom, even though we were one of the many ruling families of this land."

"Moon Kingdom? It _actually_ existed?" Solomon asked in awe as Shadi nodded, suddenly looking a little afraid of what he was about to tell them.

"Unfortunately." The ancient man muttered. "As I was getting too… It was about two months after the couples got together, Amon coming to terms with the person that he wouldn't be getting away from. It was when Nepha, Amon, and Heart visited their home village that the Shadow Realms would actually take an interest in what they were going to ask me to do."

Malik glared at Ishizu as she seemed to be staring at the Queen of Egypt with more then just admiration, like most. He and Ryou stood outside of Shadi's hut as most looked at them curiously. Inside the hut, Yugi was sipping some water as her grandfather placed a few sketches before her.

"I thought of the things you wished to be created, these are what I have thought up in that time." Shadi stated as she glanced at the papyrus drawings and smiled.

"Perfect." She whispered in awe as he smiled. "When can you have them done by?"

"Given the intricate designs and such… two months at the most." He stated as she looked surprised. "I have my own brand of abilities, granddaughter, so you will have them by then."

"Thank you." She stated and stood up as he nodded.

As two months passed quickly, Yugi snuck out of the palace alone and made it to the village in time to collect the items. When she got back she was confronted by six rather made men- her husband and five friends. She tried to hide the black bag in hand behind her as Yami crossed his arms with narrowed eyes.

He approached her as she turned so he couldn't get to the bag. "Yugi, what do you have?" he asked as the spinning continued, the other five losing their serious looks in favor of amused smirks. They heard her eep as Yami had backed her up against a wall.

"A surprise." she answered as he gave her a feral grin and moved closer.

"Yami, I don't believe this is the time to have some fun." Seto stated as he watched him draw away and glare as Yugi slipped from by the wall and ducked behind Kourage, who was surprised.

"Thanks Seto." She stated as the spinning game continued.

"That's it! Yami quit stalking your wife and let her explain." Ryou cut in as she nodded, Yami backing off for now as she finally came out from behind the Thief King.

"I asked our grandfather to create seven objects for seven people for seven different reasons." She stated, kneeling down and spreading the cloth out over the stone, sitting each object to the side as a box sat in the center.

They were made out of gold with engravings on them and the Eye of Ra (or Horus) on each.

"To Priest Seto I gift you the Millennium Eye, the ability to look into ones mind and to see if their intentions are well or if they are lying." She stated handing the brunette man the eye ball sized gold eye as he bowed her to her in thank you. "To my close Guardian Amon Malik, I give you the Millennium Key. This key has the ability to enter men's' minds and to see their past and what they are hiding." She picked up a large looking key with an ankh on it and handed it to the smaller blonde as he leaned down and hugged her.

"What is the other reason for having these made?" Kourage asked as she glanced over the remaining items and picked up a wicked looking ring handing on a leather string. She presented it to him as he masked his surprise.

"Kourage the King of Thieves I give you the Millennium Ring, one that can find anything or anyone in the lands." She stated as he accepted the gift, ignoring Ryou's 'awww'ing in the background. "I did it because each item connects us as friends and connects others as lovers so you may never lose feeling of them no matter where they are."

"Now we won't feel so paranoid when any one has to go off for an extended amount of time." Malik stated, hinting at something that was about to happen… which inspired Yugi to do this and he knew it.

"To Heart Ryou I gift you the Millennium Scales, which may weight the healing herbs you use or the souls of those that are causing you trouble." She stated, handing the white haired boy the beautiful set of scales as he stared at them for a moment. "To the Guardian Marik, I give you the Millennium Rod which I will leave to you to figure out its powers."

She handed it to him as he rolled his eyes and looked the object over and thanked her.

"I take it this one it yours." Yami stated as he kneeled down and picked up the Millennium Tauk, easily tying it about his wife's throat as she blushed again.

"The Millennium Tauk, I don't know its abilities… if it even has any." She replied with a shrug and picked up the box. "As for you, King of Games, you have the Millennium Puzzle which is your new game to put together and figure out." She stated smugly as he accepted the box.

"Of course Yami would get a complex one." Seto laughed as Yami opened the lid, only to stare at the glittering gold pieces.

"Yami, I also have to tell you the true reason why I did this." Yugi stated nervously as he nodded.


	13. M, Enter the Moon

**M. ENTER THE MOON**

"So that's how the Millennium Items came to be!" Arthur Hawkins crowed, seeing he just made it back to the tent as his granddaughter was off in Cairo with her grandmother for the time.

"Ye sit is, but their true powers didn't manifest till later… much later." Shadi added as Bakura was still enthrall to his tale and not asking questions. "Now, on to the Moon Kingdom."

It had been about a seven months back, seeing it took that long for him to arrange a time for them to get together and meet for these long, drawn out talks. If you're counting from the time when the Millennium Items had been presented it might have been about three months.

In those months he had bid his wife farewell on her small hiatus to help her clan in the far north with a few minor disputes her guardian and three friends had joined her in this excursion. Yami knew that Elder Cyria had let her because of the fact they now shared a connection, by way of Elder Shadi's Millennium Items, which kept him calm and close to her heart. He missed her smile and good-nature and patience…

That was what got him in trouble. Letting his wife go off before setting a date for Queen Serenity to be there with her court. It made him shiver as the Shadow Realm warned him of the trouble that would be bred from this forced decision, but he couldn't do much about it now.

It was a rather warm Egyptian day as Yami sat on his throne in the main hall, waiting the time when the Lunar Royals would make their grand appearance before him. His guards and such were stationed about, playing the impression game with the arriving royals. He felt safer with them about then he would admit, especially with the High Priest Seto to the right, Marik the High Guard to the left, Shadi the Advisor by Seto, Igoto the Apprentice 'Guard' by Marik, and Kourage the Pharaoh's 'Scribe' in the shadows watching everything without being noticed.

It was then he felt a shiver of excitement race down his spine, which originated with his bond to Yugi. Thankfully he didn't let his "high and mighty" act fall in to a relaxed smile or a sigh of contentment. He had needed that reassurance at the moment with the stressing time that might be ahead for him.

As the moment quickly passed the doors were opened for Queen Serenity and her daughter with five princesses following her, thankfully they didn't do this with a flourish of music of anything. "Now presenting Queen Serenity, her daughter Princess Serenity and her Court." The servant to the Queen stated as they paused before him and curtsied, missing the looks that passed between the princesses about the group of gorgeous men that stood before them.

If only they knew about most of those men.

"Welcome to my kingdom, Queen Serenity and Princesses of your court." Yami stated politely as the one princess in orange was staring at him with hearts in her eyes.

"It is an honor to be here, Pharaoh Yami, and we would…" she trailed off as shouting echoed in the background. It was then an oddly dressed woman came in, looking out of breath and rather happy. As Queen Serenity went to reprimand this odd woman, Yami stood up and faced her without any emotion penetrating his emotionless façade.

An Amazon Messenger. To be more specific the Amazon Messenger that had been traveling with Yugi and her small band. Yami was well strained to hide his excitement about this new event as a few others were with him on this.

"Sorry to interrupt your important meeting, your highness, but they've returned!" she declared with happiness. "Healer Nepha sent me here on the swift sands to tell you that all four of them returned and will be here by evening barring no troubles on their slow journey back."

It was then Queen of the Moon noted that the regal Pharaoh actually smiled at this news.

Yami didn't care much about the court before him now as he motioned to Marik, Igoto, Shadi, and the hiding Kourage. "Tell the others about the return of these four and keep a sharp look out for them." he stated as the messenger was already gone. "You four leave with that and tell me as soon as they come within view."

"Yes, your highness."

"As we were discussing, Queen Serenity, shall we talk over dinner?"

Lyrel was riding beside Yugi as they made their way across the sands towards their home city. "Excuse me!" a man shouted as they paused to face the confused looking men. One had white hair and clothing and another blue and they were both covered in sand and seemed to be engaged against a good many thieves.

The both let out a battle cry and joined the battle, easily taking the thieves out and dismounting to deal with the rest. Lyrel laid out the one in blue as Yugi checked over the man in white. "We are looking for the Palace where Pharaoh Yami is holding our half-brother." The one in blue stated as Lyrel laughed and pressed him to stay on his back.

"Yugi, he needs healed." She stated as the two switched people, the blue haired man gasping as he felt a calming magic wash throughout his body.

"Your half-brother is Kourage?" Yugi asked as the one nodded, Lyrel looking ready to die laughing. This gave Yugi a chance to motion to both to get up. "He is not being held. He is actually one of the Pharaoh's aides." They looked surprised as she laughed and shook her head. "Lyrel, give one of them your extra cloak and help him mount up behind you."

"Ma'am, what are you doing?" the one in white asked as Yugi pulled out her extra cloak and tossed it to the white haired one.

"My name is Nepha Yugi and this is my companion Lyrel, we are of the local Amazon Tribe." She stated as he nodded, pulling on the cloak.

"I am Prince Diamond of the Black Moon Family and this is my brother Prince Sapphire." The white haired one stated as Yugi helped him up on to the horse.

"Hold on if you wish, but if you try anything I'll kill both of you." Lyrel stated as they paled. "Yugi is bonded and so am I."

"You two are friends with Kourage?" Sapphire asked as Yugi smirked.

"Unfortunately, but we love him that way." Yugi stated as they continued on.

Malik and Ryou had snuck into the Palace, servants waving at them and bowing as they passed. They could hear troubles in the background of the throne room as things shifted and they heard a table being set in the same room with female voices.

Both stood in the shadows of one of the room's many smaller doors as the soft female voices made them look at one another and shivered. This wasn't good and they knew something was up. "Pharaoh Yami, it is surprising to see you have no Queen sitting by you." They heard the head female stated with a promise of something in it.

Then the slap of steps echoed as they both grinned and made their way off to their shared chambers.


	14. N, Good News and Bad Guests

"The Demented Adventures of Angel Bakura" will be under revision due to the fact I feel like I have left things out and came to a dead end. So in light of this a few things will be changed. So if you are keeping up with that please check back and take your time reading it.

Thank you.

**N. GOOD NEWS AND BAD GUESTS**

The guards at the gates stopped them. "Who wishes to enter?" one demanded as Lyrel nodded to her.

"Two traveling Amazons and two weary travelers." Yugi stated as one looked surprised as both withdrew their spears and saluted her. "Blessing to you and hope no trouble arise!" she called over her shoulder as they passed into the city, ignoring the shocked feeling of their travelers.

"Hold on." Lyrel stated as they gave a small battle cry as the horses picked up some speed. "Careful, Yugi, Cyria will kill me."

"Quit worrying, Lyrel, I will be fine as long as we don't go in a full out gallop." She stated as they easily avoiding walking people in the dirt streets.

Pharaoh Yami was trying in vain to ignore Princess Mina of Venus as she kept flirting with him, which turned his ignoring into a look of pure death her way. Priest Seto had narrowly escaped Princess Ami of Mercury, who turned into his shy shadow, with the true excuse of 'I have rituals to perform and witness along with other things to look over while working with the newer generations of Priests.' That earned him a death glare from Yami as he left quickly.

Most present noticed that Queen Serenity was trying to avoid the grinning Kourage, who seemed to be pleased with himself about the fact he was making at least one person in the palace rather paranoid or self-conscious. During this entire event Princess Serenity had been staring off into space, as if she didn't enjoy her visit to the golden land of Khemet, her thoughts mostly on another Earth Royal. Princess Lita of Jupiter was being very blunt about her flirting and personal interest in poor Marik, who was standing to the side of the Pharaoh looking paranoid yet again. Princess Setsuna of Pluto sitting **_very _**close to Elder Shadi, who was silently praying to be forgiven for what this woman was trying to do, yet he also was wondering how close she could get before sitting on his lap and then his wife would kill him. Then there was Princess Rei of Mars who had physically latched onto poor Igoto, who was waiting for a good to strike him down for the fact that his wife could kill him for this and not get avenged by the law.

All in all, the group was paranoid or wishing for someone to save them.

Lyrel glanced at the two Princes oddly as they were asking Yugi questions. "Lyrel! Go on ahead and meet them first." Her Queen stated as Lyrel reluctantly agreed and went on ahead, hoping she knew what she was doing.

She entered the Palace and easily caught up with the sneaking duo, stopping them. "Lyrel, it seems the royals from the Moon are causing some… troubles." Ryou stated as she crossed her arms and silently willed him on.

"You might want to go save your husband before he dies of fear and the others of the same." Malik stated as they went past her, letting her sort out that odd sentence.

Die of fear because of royals? she asked herself and continued on towards the throne room.

She paused as giggling and whispering could be heard from inside the room, which made her eye twitch. No wonder it wasn't good. It seemed like the married men in that room where worried about what their wives would believe more then anything else.

At least they were worried, but she knew they didn't need this stress.

Now or never. she mused with a smirk and opened the doors, causing many to pause in surprise as she stood in her sand colored traveling cloak over her ceremonial white wrap around shirt and knee length skirt. "By Amazon law you each could be killed for making a move on any of the married men in this room, no matter what you status and laws may be." a voice stated coldly as Lyrel entered the room with an evil gleam in her eyes, her ceremonial robes fluttering about her form. Many looked relieved about this distraction and the fact she was making references to a good many of the Princesses present.

A warning of sorts.

Igoto smiled, thanked any of the gods that had been listening to his silence pReirs, and stood up with enough force to break Rei's grip on his arm. He approached his wife and hugged her, which caused her to lose the serious glare and return his hug with a kiss. "Gods, Lyrel, I missed you so much." he whispered, pulling away and leading her to the empty seat between him and a twitchy Shadi.

"Igoto, dear, who is **_this_**?" Rei spat as she motioned towards the one she would call 'peasant' with that high and mighty tone. The tone that would give Lyrel a reason to attack her for other reasons of the sort. Luckily for the rest of the room she restrained herself.

"Princess Rei of Mars this is my wife, Lyrel of the Desert Amazons." he stated with a smile as he gripped his wife's hand like a lifeline, which caused the Martian Princess to glare ice daggers at the calm Amazon. "By the way, dear, where would be the others?"

That perked up the interest of the rest present in the grand room, especially Yami.

"You know them, they tend to enjoying surprising people." she replied with a grin as footsteps echoed with muffled voices, which didn't sound too good either.

"You self-centered, arrogant, abomination of these untainted lands!"

Diamond and Sapphire followed Yugi deeper into the Palace as she came to the gardens where Ryou and Malik were lurking, in hopes of avoiding the trouble with the others. "Ryou?" Diamond asked as the white haired boy looked up and smiled.

"Diamond!" he shouted and tackled the Prince in a hug. "Kourage said you would be visiting soon."

"Seeing you two know each other I'll leave them in your care and go see if Lyrel made it to the gathering." she stated as Malik stopped her before she should get any farther from them.

"Yugi, be careful. The Moon Royals are here and they were having a time attempting to put off their advances without being rude to the fact they are here to talk about an alliance." He stated as her eyes narrowed. "Lyrel would have probably warned them, but don't let them fool you."

"I won't, Malik, you take care of these two and I'll find a reason to excuse them." She replied as they nodded, obviously pleased with that answer as she went off on her own.

"Why are those two Amazons so familiar with this grand place?" Sapphire asked as Ryou snickered.

"Lyrel is a Priestess of Amon and Yugi is God's Wife, the Queen." He replied as they both looked surprised. They had met the Queen and didn't even know it!

"The Pharaoh must be one lucky bastard." Diamond stated with a defeated sigh. He was just starting to like her too.

Yugi was heading towards the Throne Room as a man in black armor with black hair and dark blue eyes grabbed her, and pulled her close. "How about it, my rose? Leave here and go pollinate?" he purred in her ear as she felt ill.

She easily broke his hold and backed away a few feet as he still looked at her like she was a nice, shiny object to possess. That caused the usually understanding Amazon Healer to growl and take a defensive stance, but then thought better of it. He looked like royalty and could be with the group that was visiting.

So she settled on the next option.

She spun and walked hurriedly towards the doors as he followed, spouting some poetic stuff that made her ill. That brought on her next bout of anger. "You self-centered, arrogant, abomination of these untainted lands!" she shouted as he paused long enough to let her push the doors open as she stormed into the banquet.

Yami stood up just as his enraged wife came storming in looking rather mad- well, that's a grave understatement she was now hell bent on killing someone. Prince Endymion followed as she whirled around and slapped him hard enough to send the 'Earth Prince' to the ground. "If you ever approach me like a common whore, I'll kill you!" she snarled as a few could vaguely see the crackling of her Light Powers.

"I am the Prince of Earth, you have-" he was cut off by a mean glare from Yami, who now stood by her as he held her close.

"You maybe this so-called 'Earth Prince' but if you ever approach my wife of sorts I will not hesitate to send you to the Shadow Realms or let her take you out." He stated coldly as Serenity flinched. "Dinner is dismissed for those that wish to leave." he stated in a now neutral tone as he urged the tri-color haired Amazon out the open doors as the others in their court followed. All insulted.

That wasn't a good start to a potential alliance, thought Queen Serenity as she watched her half-brother glare and stalk off after the Pharaoh. Defiantly not good.


	15. O, More Good News and Better Surprises

**Amarin Rose-** Bakura and Diamond are Serenity's Half-Brothers (probably making Rubeus and Sapphire the same, but they don't acknowledge that part of their family so they refuse to be considering her half-brother). Yes Endymion may be the Prince of Earth, but I consider Egypt to be apart from the Earth at this point because of the use of the Shadow Realms which makes it a neutral land from the rest of the Earth's Forces. And, Diamond knows Ryou from the unmentioned stories Kourage told him (apparently with good detail). Beryl is coming up soon. Trust me.

**O. ****MORE GOOD NEWS AND BETTER SURPRISES**

During the events of the Pharaoh and his companions leaving the room Prince Diamond and his brothers, Sapphire and the newly appeared Rubeus, followed Ryou and Malik to find Kourage. When they did find him he was with the rest in front of the throne room discussing something important. This was the group that now resembled a group that was going to attack someone or just severally maim something for some odd reason.

The main feeling they got off of the group was frustration and annoyance, which was a terrible combination when referring to them. "…Prince Endymion… trouble." Was all they heard as the group fell silent and glanced at them, thinking they were other people that came to sneak up on them. Thankfully they all relaxed before Malik and Ryou felt the need to hide from their mad lovers.

"Endymion is here?" Diamond gritted out in anger, which gave him the patented "Kourage Twitching in Anger Eye" that made him look rather demented. The rest drew back a step or two as Kourage crossed his arms and motioned for Ryou and Malik to go see their sister-in-arms, which they did as the rest were still silent as the two scampered off to go find the angered Ruler and the Elders.

"Yes that bastard is here." Kourage hissed out as he looked down the corridor and seen no one, he was hoping for a distraction of sort before he lost all rational thought. Thankfully his lover wasn't here to observe his sudden anger towards the group of people that had caused this, and the Council for wanting to attempt this damned alliance.

"He did something to Nepha when she returned." Marik stated as Sapphire looked slightly worried. He remembered the Amazon's aide to him and the one that healed his major wounds a few hours ago. The one that had helped them out in the desert before they would be killed or it could have gotten even worse for his dignity as a royal- sold into slavery.

"Let's go find out!" Marik stated as he dragged Kourage off with the Jewel Brothers following closely behind, slightly amused despite the seriousness of the event. Hey! It wasn't everyday someone agreed with Kourage and then willingly went off with him on a revenge spree against said people. The only plus that went with this was the fact he actually had a legitimate reason to go off and random kill someone for hurting one of his close friends.

Yami had been pacing around the outside of his chambers when Ryou and Malik slipped by him. Minutes later he had seen the gathered group that proceeded to approach him with their own look of grim determination. He blinked and then found himself facing a worried and pissed off Tomb Robber. "Yami, what in Anubis's name happened?" Kourage demanded as the Pharaoh blinked once in surprise. Then his expression was on that obviously didn't look pleased with the events. This was the look that came before the one only he could pull off and that was why it made many of his enemies shiver with fear because that meant he was about to summon the Shadow Realm into the battle and dominate. This meant that someone was going to be meeting an extreme end soon or something bad was going to happen.

"Elder Cyria and Shadi are speaking with her, but it seems Prince Endymion tried to..." he trailed off and shook his head, as if he couldn't say or even think of what he needed to tell them without feeling extremely sick. "Gods, I can't say it." He admitted in a one time show of utter defeat. It was then Sapphire patted his back as Diamond looked utterly pissed off, which was passed the twitching eye phase. He may have only known the nice woman for a few hours but she didn't deserve treatment like that and especially from that bastard that was courting Serenity under Selenity's own careful manipulation.

"Yami! Love!" a voice shrieked as they all twitched or flinched or winced or something to show their obvious discomfort with the new situation that was about to present itself to the collective group. They could barely see, or hear, Princess Mina of Venus coming down the corridor in her orange attire with a love sick smile to Yami, who looked ready to shatter her mind like a piece of papyrus.

"That isn't improving my moods either." Yami muttered as he opened the door to his chambers and waved them in, closing the door as Mina tried to open it. Thankfully it opened going in with many strong, and dark, men holding it from budging under her futile attempts.

Before Yami and company's forced hiding arrangements, Shadi and Cyria had been checking over a sleeping Yugi as she was sprawled out on the bed before them looking rather relaxed after that ordeal. Lyrel was sitting by her, stroking her hair from her face. "The ordeal and the trip took a good much out of her." Lyrel muttered as Yugi sighed and relaxed a bit more in her sleep.

"More then the ordeal has taken much out of her." Cyria stated, observing her granddaughter with a keen eye as Lyrel blushed in embarrassment. "Lyrel, did you know?"

Shadi arched an eyebrow and faced Lyrel and was a bit confused.

"She told me after we got there, Malik and Ryou know too." She stated as Malik and Ryou grinned from their positions by the balcony entrance. "She told us after the signs became more pronounced and those two made us slow down."

"Good boys." Cyria stated as both bowed to her in appreciation of the compliment. "Now, how would the Pharaoh deal with this?"

"Yami! Love!" could be heard outside the door as the door was then shut and the group stood by the door, looking rather… annoyed. Shadi and Cyria glanced at the group oddly, but Shadi knew full well why.

"I guess this would be the time we see." Ryou added as he and Malik embraced their lovers, leaving the rest to look surprised. Shadi nodded to the rest as Yami approached Lyrel, Cyria, and his sleeping wife. He looked worried, but he had reason too. He was in love with her and that gave him the rights to be afraid for her safety! It took him awhile to get her trust and love that he was never going to let go of her!

"Shadi, can you please take them to one of the other rooms while I speak with the Pharaoh." Cyria stated as he did so, escorting them out of the room in order to make sure that they didn't run into any trouble without some older help. Mina was no where around and that was a good thing. As soon as the door was shut behind the leaving Lyrel, Cyria along with the Pharaoh and her sleeping granddaughter.

"Yes, Elder Cyria?" he asked as she motioned for him to sit by Yugi. He did so as she then sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What in the lands are you two doing?" Yugi asked, half asleep as she sat up. It was then she seen Cyria with that annoyed look on her aged face. She realized and reached up and touched her husbands face as he smiled. "Come here." She stated and pulled him to be lying by her, but she then moved farther back and lightly rested his head against her abdomen, feeling the slightly bulging stomach without questioning why.

Yami let himself relax as he felt something, his eyes widened as she ran his hands through his hair.

Lyrel had told Igoto as he looked surprised. "Does Yami or any of the others know?"


	16. P, Mothers and Yugi's Shocking News

**For "The Adventures of Angel" I need a few honest opinions, I just want to know if I'm wasting my time with teh revisions and should cut to the chase. If interested leave a review with your e-mail address or such or e-mail me: midnight marauder 7 yahoo. com (just remove the spaces). Thanks.**

****

**P. MOTHERS AND YUGI'S SHOCKING NEWS**

By morning, Shadi and Cyria had returned to the Amazon Tribe with the escort of a grinning Igoto and Lyrel. They had decided to leave due to one secret they knew and also due to the problems with the present company that was presently staying at the palace. During the time when Yami and Yugi hadn't been out and about, Kourage and Diamond had plotting out varying ways to make their stay a living hell, eventually getting many others in on it;

It would be safe to assume that something was up with his snickering in the shadows of the day.

Ryou and Malik looked to have been holding something back from them, so that left Marik and Sapphire and Rubeus to interrogate them. In answer to that line of questioning the two Amazon Brothers easily evaded them in a continuous game of tag, safe to say that Marik and the two Jewels weren't winning. It's amazing where those two could hide when chased in a game of that magnitude.

During all the planning and chasing, the Royal Couple finally emerged from their chambers to do a light duel of sorts. That was how the Moon Court and Prince Endymion found them in the Throne Room- Yami was fighting the Amazon Woman (who they didn't know by name yet).

Unfortunately for poor Yami, Endymion wasn't going to have any of that against the woman he was pursuing. "Unhand that woman, you barbarian!" Endymion stated arrogantly as both glanced at him oddly, both drawing back a few feet from each other and staring at the group in question.

"You village idiot! Don't interfere." Malik hissed whapping him over the head with his staff as Endymion glared, this left the blonde room to avoid getting caught by Marik as they streaked through the throne room. Yami and Yugi didn't bother giving that a second thought, best not to considering who was chasing who yet again.

The two started to duel again, not even fighting hard due to one person's insistence.

Unfortunately Yami and Yugi stopped yet again and glared at Endymion as he stepped in again, but Yugi got a wicked grin and got in the last blow as Yami growled. "Low blow, Healer, really low blow." he stated as she bowed to him.

"Never drop your guard, Pharaoh." she stated with the same wicked grin as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. The group was glaring or feeling rather pissed with being ignored now as Yugi kissed Yami on the cheek. "I promised to visit home today for a few things that Elder Cyria wished to give me, I'll be back by dinner!" she stated darting out of the throne room, grabbing Malik and Ryou from their chase as they watched her leave in a hurry.

None noted Yami grinning like a fool.

Ishizu seen Yugi, Malik, and Ryou riding in as two of the other Healers eagerly came out and seized both of Yugi's hands and helped her off of the horse. They had been excited all day as they hugged her, one had a hand resting on Yugi's belly as she suddenly squealed and hugged the woman again.

"Cyria told us." Qualn, the first healer, stated as Ryou and Malik ducked off to see the Elders while the Healers urged Yugi into one of their huts. Ishizu was now curious as to what was going on, so she decided to eavesdrop on the conversation that was about to be carried out.

Yugi laughed at their antics as they made her sit down on a pile of pillows and rushed about the place looking for specific herbs and such. "Does he know?" the other, Wven, asked with a grin as one of the children came in. Wven's youngest had been when Yugi at the beginning of her journey before the Moon Royals arrived.

"Healer Pha!" he stated and hugged her, both women looked fearful as Yugi rolled her eyes. The young boy pressed his ear to her belly and giggled. "What's that?" he asked, referring to the moving thing under his ear.

"A blessing from the gods." She replied with a radiant smile as he snuggled up to her, ignoring the looks on Qualn and Wven's faces.

"Dear, Healer Pha is going to be a mother soon." Wven stated as he held on to her.

Ishizu's eyes went wide with those last two lines. That bastard of a Pharaoh had gotten **_her_** Yugi with child! She was seeing red as she stormed off to the oasis to simmer on the situation. She was plotting to take out the Pharaoh and take back what was hers.

It was around dinner when Ryou, Malik, and Yugi returned from the Amazon Tribe. The already set couples sat that way around the table- Yami and Yugi at the head of the table, Marik to Yami's side and Malik to Yugi's side, Kourage to Marik's side and Ryou to Malik's side. The Moon Court and Endymion sat at the other end watching them intently. It was when a familiar dark force made Queen Serenity shiver with realization and made Yami a little surprised, yet again.

It was then the Queen of the Negaverse walked in, escorted by the Princes of the Dark Moon, looking rather happy despite the others present. Yami was on his feet and greeting his mother, who was pleased about that. "Yami dear! You're doing rather well for a Child of Darkness." Beryl greeted with a hug as he smiled and returned it.

"Mother, welcome to Khemet." he stated drawing back as she glanced at the Amazon Endymion had wanted as the Moon Court was surprised. She, in all her years of visiting her son, had never seen a woman sitting by him at the head of the table looking rather happy for her son. It was then she stood up and approached them, most watching her as she paused by Yami.

"Who would this be?" Beryl asked with hidden amusement as Yami smiled.

"Queen Beryl of the Negaverse I would like you to meet Nepha Yugi, my Queen and the head Amazon Healer." Yugi bowed to the woman, who in turn looked surprised. It was a moment later that surprise turned to a wide smile as the Queen stepped forward and hugged Yugi. With well honed instincts, Beryl gained that look that clearly said she knew something.

"So when do I have a chance at spoiling any grandchildren?" she asked as both glanced at each other, Yami nodding to her as she blushed.

"In a little under six moons." Yugi stated as many were surprised enough to either fall from their chairs or to start coughing. Marik had then slapped Yami on the back as he nearly fell over, in which got Kourage got a laugh out of it as the rest were still recovering from utter shock.

"When?!" Sapphire asked, looking rather shocked at the fact that she had been carrying a child and still active as she had been when they first met.

"Minor signs showed when I gave my husband and my companions the Millennium Items. It was on our trip to the far away clans, which is why it took so long." Malik stated as Beryl touched her stomach and grinned.

"Finally! I have another reason to visit you more often." She stated hugging a recovering Yami as Diamond and his brothers then congratulated both of them with the others laughing at the usually cold Shadow Pharaoh as he tried to glare at them.

By now Venus was pissed. Yami was **_hers_**.

An excert from my revision of Angel Bakura's Adventures:

_"Shut up Angel." they stated in unison as she grinned, which left many feeling rather curious._

_"What the hell, I'm already on a few black lists so what's a few more?" Yumi stated with a shrug as she sat her cards down and got up. Most jaws dropped as she plopped herself in Anubis's lap and soundly kissed him. This shocked more people then just Anubis because it was one of those kisses that made most people watching envious and the person being kissed just melt a bit._

_She drew a moment later as he sat in a daze; Angel waved her hand in front of his face as girls glared daggers at her. "You see, we really are dating but wanted to keep it under wraps because it would have caused many troubles between us." Yumi stated seriously as many was trying to figure out if she was pulling their chain or serious about it._

_Meanwhile Angel watched as she stood up, grinned, and then left all the while of ignoring the whistles from the males in the room. "Jackal, alive?" Angel asked as he touched his lips and still looked shocked. "Jackal." She stated and snapped her fingers before his face as he was still in a daze. "Damn, she reduced him to incoherence."_


	17. Q, Pampering and Troubles

****

Q. PAMPERING AND TROUBLES

Servants were scurrying about as Yugi tried to wave them off. She had been showing for awhile now and the Moon Kingdom had returned for yet another visit, trying to persuade some in the palace to take second wives or consorts. It was a losing battle it seemed, but none were giving in to the Moon Queen's orders. Mostly due to the fact they hated the Moon Queen's manipulations of their people and the insult that they would mostly do to their respected nobles.

"Your highness, let me help you." one servant stated, helping her to sit down as she sighed in defeat.

"I am not totally helpless." she protested as one of the older maids laughed.

"No you are not, but we are going to do so anyways!" she stated as Yugi both glared and pouted in the general direction of the old woman, earning some more laughter and some comments on how cute she looked. By now she just gave up and into their demands to stop being so stubborn.

"The beautiful mother-to-be!" a voice declared as Queen Beryl came strolling in, she sat by the Amazon Queen and rested her hand on her protruding abdomen and smiled. This had been a habit over the past few moon cycles, Yami had laughed at the picture his Ice Queen mother made visiting them every chance she got. Then again, if anyone else seen it they would be questioning if she was really the Ice Queen of the Negaverse. "Energetic little ones too." she observed with amusement as she felt one of the children move.

"I swear they will be trouble when they are older." Yugi stated, resting her own hand on her stomach as many in the room laughed.

"Just like the Pharaoh." the oldest stated as both Queens laughed.

"Yes, he was always like that even when he was still apart of me." the older woman admitted as Yugi groaned. "But, it was worth every pain he gave me."

Yami wasn't pleased with the visiting of the Moon Court again, but he knew it wouldn't matter. People were happy about the Queen's pregnancy, the Amazons were too. Only he felt like something bad would happen… he felt like some bad omen came with this groups second visit.

Then he got side tracked by a **_very_** determined Princess of Venus, who declared to be the Goddess of Love in training. That also meant that his day was going down hill now. The mindless chatter he was trying to avoid just kept continuing on as he edged his way through the corridors with a serene look on his face, only his eyes were flashing with a million thoughts that involved blood and torture.

Needless to say, the servants were wise enough to avoid their Pharaoh in hopes of surviving.

Ishizu stormed through the palace, her brother and his lover following closely behind with the later displaying open hostility towards the woman. She entered the place where Yugi was still protesting against the treatment as the Queen of the Negaverse sat laughing. "Yugi, how could you!" Ishizu started as all faced her, or at least paid attention to her and stopped what they were saying or doing.

"What's wrong, Ishizu?" Yugi asked standing up as the old maid of the group frowned and braced the Queen's back, earning a defeated sigh from said woman.

"How could you let that bastard do this to you?" she spat pointing to her middle, where Yugi unconsciously brought her hand back up to rest on it.

"I choose that path when I accepted him as my husband, Ishizu." Yugi replied coldly as Beryl's crimson eyes were boring into the pissed off Amazon. This was the one that her daughter-in-law's Head Guard was telling her about. "And, if you say that about my husband again I won't hesitate to take you down."

"You… you… **_whore_**!" Ishizu cried out as she blindly lashed out to hit Yugi in her one weak spot… only to have her kick hit the slightly slower woman in the back instead. Many gasped as Yugi made sure to turn so the attack hit a different area.

She fell to her knees as the old woman and Malik were their to make sure she didn't collapse or anything. Most of all to make sure the rabid Amazon didn't pull another attack. Marik landed three hard blows to the heaving woman's unprotected back, dropping her quickly as Beryl waved the others off and embraced her shocked daughter-in-law.

"Return her to her clan elder and tell her what happened. The rest of you get a healer or something so we can have her checked out." Beryl ordered as they rushed to do so. Malik stayed with the two, hovering like the over protective brother he was.

Yami seen Marik hauling Ishizu out of the palace as Seto, Mokuba, and Ryou went running towards a set of chambers he was worried about. He picked up speed as Minako picked up speed, which was another mark to the fact she was severely getting on his bad side. Then he was cut off by the old maid. "Your highness, it's best to let them do so… an Amazon wasn't too pleased with our Queen's decision to have your children." she replied as he growled. "It's been handled! If you wish to punish the woman more, I am sure Elder Cyria will listen and be able to negotiate some terms with you."

That calmed him down a little bit, but Minako was still sneering at the mention of his wife. He brushed past the maid and into the chamber, leaving a shocked old woman and a pissed off princess.

"My word!" Bakura stated, enraptured by the story being told. He couldn't imagine translating those glyphs into a story of this magnitude. No one would have suspected such in that tomb. Most would have believed them to be rites for the dead to pass on!

"Which was the beginning of the Shadow Dynasty's downfall." Shadi continued with a sigh. "For the movement of the gods was destined to try and break up such peace and tranquility of the time, but it was a slow crumble more then an army attack."

Giving the guard some bruises ad escaping, Ishizu had escaped to the safety of the assassin she was about to hire. Only she didn't know that the Moon Queen had also hired him to do the same job, but he thought that the moronic Amazon didn't have to know that.

"Do it, she obviously won't listen to reason." Ishizu hissed out as he gave her a malicious grin. That was the last thing she saw.


	18. R, Revenge is Best Served in Hiding Part...

R. REVENGE IS BEST SERVED IN HIDING Part I

"We can't let her give birth!" Queen Serenity hissed out to her feline advisors as her daughter and her court watched her pace about the room. "The merging of the Amazon's mastery over the light arts, especially defense and healing, merged with the Pharaoh's mastery over the dark arts, the Shadow Realms and offense, will make them more powerful then the Silver Crystal!"

That got a round of gasps from the present group, minus the one that had a smug grin.

"If we can just push this little Amazon Healer from the picture then I am sure one of you can easily take her place in his heart." Serenity continued as Princess Ami looked a bit confused.

"But your highness, what about becoming a consort or such?" she asked as the older Queen scowled.

"He refuses to take any and the Council agrees with his decision, oddly enough. Queen Beryl is becoming more and more pressed to have us stay out of these lands." she continued as they listened intently. "I have a back-up plan, but that will be the last resort."

Outside those chambers, Mokuba's eyes widened as he stealthily made his way off to find his brother. He missed the head that popped out of the door of the room as feline eyes watched him disappear into the shadows of the corridor. His eyes narrowed as he made a mental note to deal with the boy when they were alone, or soon if nothing else.

Dartz cursed as he stumbled into the room the maids directed him towards with the tray of food. He felt someone steady him and gracefully take the tray from his hands. "Relax a bit." a soothing voice stated as he glanced at the woman and seen her violet eyes. He let her direct him to a place to sit down as she let out a breath, he seen that she was rather pregnant.

His eyes widened a bit as he realized she was expecting, but she also looked rather beautiful.

"Sorry, they are rather active today." she stated sitting across from him. "Did the maids give you a little nudge in?"

"A little one, lady." he stated bowing his head as he kept his eyes on her.

"Please, call me Nepha." she stated with a laugh as he nodded. "Sorry about their reaction, they have learned to fear entering this room since the last time they tried to do what they thought was best." He nodded and frowned.

"But, I was to take that to Queen Serenity." he stated as she laughed and got up again, only to have him on his feet and helping her up.

"Thank you." she stated with a smile as he nodded. "Come on, I'll show you where they are staying." He stopped her with a frown.

"But, your condition…" he trailed off as she waved it off.

"It won't kill me to walk and I want to see a few of my friends." she stated as he followed.

In the hall, Marik seen her up and about and decided to escort her. He then seen the green haired servant. She directed him in one way as he went off. "Nepha!" he called out and was by her in a minute as she smiled. "How's your back?" he asked as she kept the smile.

"It's fine. I was about to go for a small walk, would you care to join me?" she asked as he nodded and they continued on. Marik telling her about current events as she enjoyed the time away from the gossiping maids.

Dartz walked slowly as he thought about the woman, smiling a bit at the fact he had found a nice person in this desert cursed country. He severely missed his own country and it's beautiful gardens and waterfalls… _Right now I have to face the silver bitch. At least she can pay more then that stupid Amazon I left to the sands._ he mused and knocked on the door.

Seto was beyond pissed as he stormed through the corridors in search of the others. He wasn't going to stress out Yugi with this information, but he would have all close on alert about it. His poor brother was really worried about it, but he had assured him that nothing would happen to her with them around and sent him off to stay with her.

He stalked into the Throne Room as Mahado was and Yami were talking with others. His serious look made many scatter. Being a High Priest to the Gods had it's benefits. "Seto?" Yami asked curiously as the High Priest looked serious and when that happened… "What happened?"

"Mokuba accidentally over heard a few… disturbing things."

Outside the throne room everyone shivered and wisely gave the wide berth if they could.

Dartz wanted to take out the ranting Queen as she paced before him, a few of the princesses shameless flirting with him. "I want you to kill her and her unborn child soon." Serenity ended up as he glanced up. "She's a menace and standing in our way of the Shadow Throne, and also into Beryl's domain."

The assassin arched an eyebrow in question as Serenity glared. _Okay, she wants me to kill God's Wife because of this? Does she even know how much the people will revolt? By the waters, does she even know how the people speak of this Queen?_ He glanced at the bitching Moon Queen as she continued, which earned a roll of the eyes as he settled back into his own thoughts.

"You want this Queen killed because she stands in your way of protection from this Beryl character?" he asked as she stopped, glared at him and nodded. "I'll see about that, Queen Serenity, but I won't guarantee anything." he stated as she still looked pissed. "Now, show me these people so I don't have to be clueless to the servants."

She led him out of the room as the Princesses took up their conversation, but that won't be exploded due to lack of care.

Queen Serenity pointed out the two guards to the Queen, then Beryl herself. Eventually she pointed out Pharaoh Yami and Priest Seto. With her talk she told him everything her spies and such could find and observe of the groups. Dartz was thankful for her over thinking, but still had yet to see the target he was supposed to be plotting the death of. "Yugi! You shouldn't be up and about!" a female voice stated as Dartz seen a red haired woman chide the woman that showed him to Serenity's chambers earlier.

"Lyrel, it won't hurt me to be up and walking around." she stated with a pout as the blonde man with her laughed at the others look.

"And you, Marik, should know better then to let her be this rebellious in her condition." she stated as a black haired man pulled her away.

"Now, dear, you know better then to be over protective. Yugi will be fine." he stated as he drug her away. "Sorry, Yugi, but you know how she is."

"Something about being an aunt and such?" Marik added as he laughed and disappeared around the corner.

"The red haired woman in Lyrel and the man was her husband Igoto, both amazons." Serenity stated as he nodded, knowing how to deal with them. "The blonde is Marik, head of the Pharaoh's guards, and the woman standing beside him is Nepha Yugi the Pharaoh's _wife_." she spat as Dartz was surprised.

"Good day, Queen Serenity, it's rare I see you out in the sun." Yugi stated politely as the queen glared, but the blonde guard was ready for an attack. "Lovely weather we are having today." Dartz was still in shock as she smiled at him. "Good luck in finding your away around and I hope all is well."

"Come on, Yugi, I guess we better get you back before Ryou or such has a break down." Marik stated as she sighed.

"I'll still fight everyone of you." she stated as he laughed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." he stated as they headed off.

__

That's the Queen?! was Dartz only thought as Serenity was fuming.


	19. S, Revenge is Best Served in Hiding Part...

****

S. REVENGE IS BEST SERVED IN HIDING Part II

Daimond, Sapphire, and Rubeus had made their presence known later and in secret so the rest of Egypt didn't know. That probably explained where Kourage and Ryou were for that time, considering they weren't even found into their room. Dartz was still debating about what he should do and hiding out, mostly getting closer to the queen and her routine.

The Dark Jewels were laughing drunkenly as they sat in a pub in the darker part of the city away from the eyes of everyone. Kourage had sent Ryou with Malik to go see Igoto and Lyrel for the time, mostly because he had an interesting plan to put into order. A plan that would require a good bit of persuasion, preparation, and such.

Dartz watched as the young boy, Mokuba, told her animated tales of whatever he could come up with. He had seen many women just brush off a kid when they did this, but she seemed to be amused by it. He glanced over his shoulder as she laughed at whatever the boy did. He relaxed a bit and decided to enjoy the warmth of the moment. _'I can definitely see why the Pharaoh chose this woman, when she smiles it can light up the room.'_ he mused as the boy fluttered about still, making her laugh harder. _'I envy the bastard.'_

"Dartz?" she asked as Mokuba glanced at him, he blinked as she giggled at his blank look. "Can you help me up, please?" she asked as he nodded and walked over to her, accepting her hand to help her up. She touched her back as Mokuba looked worried. "Sorry, Mokuba, back hurts a bit." He went to say anything as she ruffled his hair. "And no I am not going to sit down, it hurts worse."

"You should go see Lyrel and such why they are here." he stated as she smiled.

"I will, Lyrel already threatened me." she laughed as he nodded and scampered off. "Would you care to join me? Marik is out with Yami and they would probably put me under room watch if I go out alone." He smiled and nodded as she patted his arm.

"Thank you." she replied as he escorted her out of the room.

__

'Maybe I should try taking her away from here… yes… two children to raise a few more in the future and the Heirs of the Oracles will be here.' he mused as he watched her greet any who passed with a smile and a small bow of the head. _'Your power, Pharaoh, may be coveted by others but I want the one thing that you value most.'_

It was then he made his decision.

Lyrel put her hands on her hips and glared at Yugi as she returned it. Dartz looked between them and then blinked as both hugged. "Elder will be happy, it seems you are doing rather well." she stated as voices could be heard near the Priest's chambers where Lyrel was staying.

"Your highness, your looking so well." a voice stated sweetly as Minako hovered about the Egyptian Queen, not noting the pissed off look on Lyrel's face. Her companion, Princess Serenity, was doing the same as Yugi stepped away before either could touch her.

"Well, since you are here let's go for a walk." Lyrel stated as the two princesses watched the Amazon drag the Queen off as Dartz rolled his eyes and went on to other things.

Beryl watched as her sons court shifted to avoid the Moon Court. She then spun to face the 'Scribe' named Kourage as he smirked. "Queen Beryl, I believe we need to talk." he stated as she looked surprised. "I have a plan and I need your help in convincing the others."

"The others as in my son or the others as in…" she trailed off, sitting down on her lounge as he smirked, crossing his arms.

"Your son, Malik and Ryou can handle Yugi perfectly well… then again she would probably agree so they just want some time with her without others about." he replied as she blinked in surprise. "They are her blood brothers, they haven't had time to spend time with her since Yami took over."

Beryl got an evil grin that is passed down through the Darkness Family.

"Now, Kourage my dear ally, tell me in short detail of this plan you are bringing me into?" she replied, leaning forward as Kourage looked a little uneasy.

__

'Beryl is definitely the one that gave Yami his scary moves and looks when it comes to challenges and all.' he thought with a shiver, trying to steady his nerves as she laughed… which made it worse. "Now, your highness, this is the plan…"

Queen Serenity knew something was up as she moved about the palace, most people gone or in hiding. She had asked Princess Pluto to look into the future, but the princess reported nothing due to the protection of the Shadow Realms. Now she was pissed. She wanted to know if her plan worked!

"Good afternoon Queen Serenity." she heard a voice state as she glanced up into the crimson eyes of Pharaoh Yami, who looked to be rather happy. She wasn't about to ruin this turn of good luck with the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh." she stated with a curtsy as he looked weary of her and moved on. _'He is easily paranoid it seems… that isn't good for this to fall through smoothly.'_

"Yugi!" Ryou cried out as he hugged the sitting woman, Malik laughing as he sat down across from her, watching as the white haired young man sprawled out across her legs with his ear pressed against her stomach.

"Why is everyone obsessed with doing this." she muttered as he laughed.

"Because you are a person that most love to hug." Ryou replied innocently as she laughed.

"No matter how long you have spent with Kourage, you are still my innocent blood brother." Yugi laughed, running her fingers through his pale hair as he sighed and enjoyed the embrace. "You are like a cat, dear." she whispered as both laughed.

"Yami has taken all our time with you." he replied as Malik agreed.

"True, but what is going on? Everyone seems to either be tense or hiding." Yugi questioned with fear creeping into her voice as Malik laughed, which made the fearful look transform into a confused look and finally a look that he knew full well.

"Kourage came up with a… plan." he stated as Ryou laughed against his "pillow" as she shifted a bit with the sound. They missed the eyes that watched them closely, almost calculating. It was then the conversation dropped into hushed tones that he could barely hear.

Yugi was laughing as Ryou snickered and Malik agreed. "Of course, of course." she replied as they looked pleased. "But, when? It'll have to be soon won't it?"

"It will, but first Kourage and Queen Beryl have to speak to Yami about it."

Meanwhile… "Yami, dear son, we have to talk."


	20. T, Revenge is Best Served in Hiding Part...

****

T. REVENGE IS BEST SERVED IN HIDING Part III

After all the talks and preparation, things were going well. That was where the gathering came in. "Five." Kourage stated as the Jewels were gone to their own home, avoiding the screaming and such that would eventually follow the days events.

Beryl was glancing at them oddly as the gathered group choose to sit on every soft place available. Yami and Yugi had curled up on the bed looking rather cute together as he nuzzled her hair like a protective feline of sorts, Marik and Malik had sprawled out on some pillows they brought from their room, Kourage and Ryou were playing a game of sorts that had poor Ryou blushing, Seto and Mokuba choose to sit or lean against the wall as Beryl herself was on her lounge still. All of this was in her (Beryl's) private chambers after all.

"Why did you all decide to gather in here?" Beryl asked, even though she knew the plan she was expecting them to be in her son's chambers.

"Four." Ryou continued with a grin as Seto decided to answer her question.

"That would be the first place they go and we don't need Yugi to be stressed out, plus they fear you more then us for some reason." he replied as she looked surprised. "They don't believe the fact that together we can destroy their whole kingdom."

"Three." Malik continued as the patter of feet could be heard and one of the servants poked his head in with a grin.

"It's been done, your highness." he stated with a grin as Yami nodded.

"Good, tell the others I don't expect to see them till tomorrow." Yami stated as he nodded and went off as the hall was silent yet again. This caused many to glance at him oddly as Yami gave them his best 'don't question me' glare that silenced all possible questions. This was the time he took to stroke his wife's hair.

"Two." Marik stated as he stretched out and smirked. "Any other questions?"

"One." Mokuba stated with a grin as they heard the sounds that was going on.

-

****

( "Big Brother, I think my collection of scorpions… you remember the one I started a year ago? It's been missing for awhile so I hope you won't be to mad at me if they turn up some place with visitors around." )

"Can you believe that little Amazon witch! Stealing my Yami-kins from me." Mina stated as she looked around the room. "If I was his wife these rooms wouldn't look so… drab." she continued on as Rei thought about Lyrel and Igoto… also how to get around the Amazon law just short of whisking him off to Mars to forget about her.

Then there it was. The skittering noise of something about stone.

But, she didn't hear it over the orange princess's rant about how 'bad that Amazon witch is for her Yami' and such. It was really getting boring. The Martian Princess sighed and went to move the covers from her bed as the sound could be heard again. This time she heard it, despite the other's long winded rant.

"Mina, did you hear that?" she asked, knowing the other didn't.

****

( "How many was in your collection Mokuba?" Seto asked as this went on.

"I don't know, but all I know is that there is a lot of them and they don't like raised voices and shrill sounds.")

Mina threw the covers back and seen a small colony of something she hated. She then let out a ear piercing scream that could have made the gods cover their ears in fear. Rei did the same, at that moment, and followed suit as a hundred some scorpions went on the defensive.

-

At that same time the other prank was going down.

****

( "Oh dear! I must of forgot to tell you, dear, that someone accidentally misplaced those venomous snakes that were to be brought to Seto." Yugi stated with a mock look of surprise as Yami pulled her into an embrace, stroking her hair as she tried to look remorseful.)

Speaking of which, the brown haired princess was asleep and unsuspecting of the predators that were moving in on her. Which was only the first link of the soon to be chain reaction.

****

( "Too bad she went to bed early, I guess we will have to wait and see if they hopefully turn up far from her." )

With that, the small force slowly moved in behind it's leader.

-

****

( "Ryou, dear, did you see where I accidentally misplaced those ink bottles? I could have sworn they were with me earlier." Kourage asked, pulling off a mocked angry look as Ryou patted his knee in a comforting manner. )

Ami glanced over at the snoring High Princess and sighed. The blonde was such… she couldn't describe it. All she wanted to do was get in close quarters with the Priest Seto. She gave a sigh about that thought as she continued reading.

She didn't notice a few things balancing above their heads by use of the shadows. Nor did she know what would happen when they decided to fall.

****

( "I have no clue, but I seen Malik leave with them." )

She then went to bed, adding another link to the chain.

-

****

( "What about our trained pets? We were going to make a killing off of them in the market place tomorrow!" Malik pouted as Marik was nibbling on his neck, totally ruining the image as the others laughed. )

Artemis's ears perked up as she glanced around the room where Queen Serenity was brushing her hair and staring into the mirror. The Mau Advisor started to browse the room as his companion, Luna, was sleeping on the bed. "Hold there, foul feline demon!" a squeaky voice stated as he paused and looked down at a mouse in armor. "You are trespassing on his majesty King Charlie-amon! Be gone or face the consequences!"

Said cat blinked in surprise as the armored mouse lowered it's spear and ran at her. This got a 'yowl' of pain as others joined. "Kill the beast! Kill the beast!" was the squeaked chant as the white cat was over taken, neither of the females in the room even moving to help him as he was ravaged by technologically advanced mice.

Luna woke up at the 'yowl' of her feline companion and glanced around, seeing nothing. But her feline danger sense was in over drive. She was paranoid, which was funny for a cat. Then she let out a sound as the other players in the game came into play. The imported society of Siamese cats that had been taught stealth techniques.

She didn't last long before most drug her away and the others were heading towards Queen Serenity… the Queen of the Chain Reaction.

-

A scream echoed, followed by others, as the collective princesses and Queen ran into the hallway. Only to slip on the water drenched pathways into the garden and into the freshly tilled part and into the mud.

****

( "Was the hall cleaned before the others left? I believe that a horde of horrid insects got in earlier." Yami asked as shrill screams echoed by stomping.)

****

-


	21. U, Bad Omens

U. BAD OMENS

The next morning, despite the destruction around them, the servants at the palace were laughing behind the backs of the disgruntled Moon Court. Even Dartz got a laugh or three in when Queen Serenity gave him a glare and ordered him to carry out the orders she gave him as did Princess Minako of Venus.

Which he wasn't sure if he should carry them out now. Like most that got close to Yugi he discovered that it would be near impossible to kill her without remorse of some sort. Plus she reminded him of how his wife used to be before the accident.

He watched her move around, despite the fact she was nearing her time to give birth to the Heirs of Khemet. Most were now making sure she was under constant watch. He found it harder and harder to get close to her alone and most were awaiting the day she would finally give hope back to the people.

Dartz turned his attention back to his task as he opened the door to her inner sanctum and seen her working on some medicines, which Priest Seto declared would 'keep her occupied and out of trouble' after this morning's meal. Since then she had been contentedly doing so. He could hear her humming as she focused on the instructions the man gave her.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up as Dartz just watched her.

"Just surprised, you highness." he stated as she laughed.

"Don't be, I used to do this all the time." she replied with a smile as he felt incredibly nervous "What is bothering you?" she asked, being a bit more observant then most in her position.

"Nothing, just a bad feeling." he lied as she frowned but nodded.

"One of those days?" she asked, going back to what she was doing. He didn't say a thing, but left.

-

That night, Yami awoke to the heavy breathing of his wife. He propped himself up on one arm and looked down on her. She was breaking out in a cold sweat and trembling. "Yugi!" he whispered loudly (nice oxy-moron there) and gently shook her shoulder as her eyes snapped open. She sat up as he looked concern.

"Yami?" she whispered, brushing away the tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks as he pulled her into the safety of his arms and rested his head on her shoulder and in her hair. "Gods, dear, something terrible is going to happen." she whispered, holding on to him like he was her life line.

"Nothing will happen, Yugi." he replied, trying to pacify his trembling wife as she refused to listen.

"It will, these visions are never wrong." she sobbed as he let her, knowing it was for the better.

"What did you see?" he whispered as she shivered.

"Blood on the sands, lifeless eyes, with laughter… and I swore I saw silver and a black that is very familiar." she replied as he frowned, but didn't let her go.

"We will face this, love, no matter what we will face this." he replied as they laid back down and into a restless sleep plagued by questions.

-

As time progressed the dreams got worse, for both Yugi and Seto. Dartz found the recent bout of paranoia odd because now the Priest didn't leave the Queen's side and the Guard was always within visible range of her.

He decided that Serenity had gotten in over her head and was dragging him down with her.

Making decision he disappeared from the palace and into the meeting place in the Moon Gardens. "How is it, Dartz?" the Queen asked, delicately smelling a flower on the vine she was admiring as Earth hung above them.

"I refuse to carry out your orders." he stated as she spun to face him, eyes blazing in pent of fury about being disobeyed. "If I kill her then it will be more then one head on the cutting block! I don't fear much, but the Shadow Realms is not to be messed with… especially with one of it's chosen rulers."

"Pathetic, thank goodness I have a back up plan." she sneered as he scowled. This was now a good thing. Usually when someone used that tone of voice something bad happens to the messenger… and he realized he was the messenger.

__

'Oh shit.' he barely thought as his body was wracked with extreme pain. He turned and seen a familiar face twisted in a look that made her look as ugly as her heart was.

"Sorry, Dartz, but payback is best speared." she hissed in his ear as she pushed him off of her spear and on to the dirt pathway for later clean up. "Your orders?" she asked as Serenity smirked.

-

Yugi shivered again as she surveyed the area beyond her balcony. She was still feeling paranoid about her dreams, but she chalked them up to the changes her body was going through. She looked up at the Moon and frowned.

__

'What are you up to Serenity? All has been quiet and you haven't made a move nor sound towards us.' she mused, trying to get her body and mind to relax from it's warrior state of tense and ready to strike. _'By now you have already made a move to return to appeal for something… so what is different? Do you hate our peace so much that you must ruin it?'_

"They have been rather tame lately." a voice stated as she turned to face Ryou, who looked properly tousled as if he just extracted himself from a comfortable spot. Which was probably true.

"Yes, almost too tame for what they have been crusading for lately." she replied as he laughed, standing by her and mirroring her stance of staring up at the moon.

"Yami told me about your dreams." he stated as she sighed. "They are probably the Shadow Realms trying to warn us about something… or so Kourage believes." he added as she gave another defeated sigh.

"True, but what key am I missing to putting them together?" she asked as he hugged her.

"Whatever it is, let us hope that it isn't as serious as it seems to be."

-


	22. V, White Queen's Pawn Takes the Black Qu...

V. WHITE QUEEN'S PAWN TAKES THE BLACK QUEEN

As time passed, not much else helped to steady the nerves of Yugi. They had found Dartz's body, which she asked Yami to give him a proper burial for the fact that he had helped her and was kind. She hadn't been too happy after that. Most noted that she seemed to be rather restless. Mokuba, Igoto, and Lrel tried to help, but she would always start crying. Yami couldn't do much to steady her nerves, Malik and marik felt helpless, Ryou and Kourage tried but she still seemed to be a little worried.

Yugi had been left alone for a few minutes as her head snapped up. She had felt something which was not doing her nerves well now. "Nepha Yugi, you are now mine!" a voice stated as she was found herself struggling to get from the figures grip, only making noise and knocking things off. It was moments later she was sufficiently knocked out.

Lyrel, Igoto, and Mokuba returned within a few minutes, only leaving her alone for a brief five minutes, and seen the mess. Lyrel dropped the bowl she was carrying as Mokuba ran off to tell his brother. "Igoto, go tell Malik and Marik I'll go find the Pharaoh!" she exclaimed as they went off their separate ways.

That was the start of the terrible dealings.

Malik and Marik made it to the room and was investigating as Igoto was trying to catch his breath. Malik came across a dagger that had the Millennium Tauk on it with a message by it. He opened it and scowled. "We should take this to Yami." Marik stated as he nodded. "You go get Shadi and Cyria, I'll make sure he get's this." They split up as Igoto was laying on the ground, still winded.

Yami was in shock as he listened to Lyrel's tearful telling. He held her upper arms and guided her to be sitting down. He wasn't sure how to deal with this, so he let her try and compose herself and wait. "Pharaoh! We found this in her rooms." he heard Marik state as he seen the Millennium Tauk in his hand with a message. He turned from Lyrel and approached marik, seizing both objects.

"To the Bastard Pharaoh: I warned you about taking what I claimed and now your children will suffer and she will be mine. If you want her back, unharmed, meet my challenge tomorrow at high sun." he read as the shadows started to crackle around him.

Yami had arrived alone at the dueling ring that was between the palace and the city, the sun was high in the sky as he glanced about. He knew his companions had hidden themselves well, awaiting the chance to ambush the person that dared to take his wife and their companion away from them in her condition.

"I see you were wise enough to show up." a cold voice stated as he seen his wife being held by the cloaked figure, a dagger at her throat as she looked worried. "See, my dear, he does care…" it purred as Yugi glared over her shoulder.

"I knew that, you foolish exile!" she stated as Yami cracked a small smile. His wife was still a spitefire even in danger… "I hope your soul is torn to pieces for this defying of the gods, Ishizu." she stated as he watched the figure spin her around and back hand Yugi, making the poor woman stumble a bit before she found herself with the dagger at her throat again.

Yami's eyes narrowed as he seen the mark blossoming on his wife's face. This personw ould suffer!

Ishizu leaned close to Yugi's ear and smirked. "Renounce your love for the bastard pharoah and I will let your kids live… renouce your love and start a new my Nepha." she purred, kissing Yugi's ear as the Egyptian Queen would have none of this.

"I love Yami, always will and no one else even after death." Yugi growled as the figure growled. "No matter what you do to me or my unborn children, the past always haunts the future and you will not escape the curse you are going to bring upon yourself!"

"Foolish, but that is why I loved you… so strong willed." Ishizu purred again as Yugi flinched. "But, all things can be broken it is only a matter of time." she replied, kissing the side of her next as Yami looked beyond angry.

"You will never break me for I would kill you before you could." Yugi snarled as Ishizu frowned.

"Then, I will just have to convince you in the future when you are reborn, Nepha." Ishizu snapped as Yugi felt the dagger being raised.

Yami felt his blood go cold as the dagger was brought down in Yugi's stomach, causing the warrioress to scream in pain as the bloody dagger was brought up again and this time brought down close to her heart… yet still in a vital area. He was moving forward as Ishizu turned to run, but she didn't get far with the archery skills that Malik had.

Yami gently picked up his wife's shoulders as he seen tears falling down her cheeks. He brushed a few away as she reached up with a bloody hand and touched his face. "Yugi, gods hold on… please." he pleaded with his own tears as his body was trembling. He felt like he was going to lose everything he was holding back, but tried to stay strong as tears fell from her violet eyes. "Yugi, please… I can't live without you here."

Malik was shaking life a leaf as he watched Yami plead with Yugi, he casted a concerned glance to Marik who was standing behind him. Only he was trembling with rage as he seen the figure trying to inch away, but he didn't let that happen as he rushed forward and pinned the wounded woman to the sand. He wasn't going to be merciful with this bitch now…

"Yami..." she whispered as her beauitful violet eyes were glazing over. "I love you."

"Yugi, don't speak like that... please don't speak like that." he pleaded as she frowned. "Seto will be here soon to help you… please just hold on a bit longer."

"I'm dying, love... it hurts." she whimpered as he rested her head against his shoudler and stroked her hair like he used to do to calm her down. "I'll always love you, even through death." she stated as he leaned down to kissed her, feeling the last of her soul disappearing as he pulled away and broke down. He was hugging her to him as his emotions finally became too much.

Malik stopped Kourage and Ryou from getting close as Marik hauled Ishizu up and drug her off to be patched up and then shackled. There was nothing they could do now for the heartbroken pharaoh… they knew that it would be a dark time for Egypt with this black event.

Queen Beryl shivered as she sat in a meeting with her generals and the Dark Moon Family. Something wasn't right and she knew it. She brought a hand up to brush away something and found something slick there. She pulled her hand away and seen it was water.

She was crying.

"Beryl?" Sapphire asked as she felt extreme grief eating away at her heart. Heart…

YAMI!

"My son? What is wrong with my son?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling as the emotions got to be a little too much. "We are leaving now!" she decalred and rushed off, leaving a few confused people.

"This isn't good." Diamond muttered as they agreed. "What did that idiot of a step-sister do?"


End file.
